Ranma - Ushinatta ga, wasurete inai
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Wie erging es Nodoka Saotome nach dem Weggang von Ehemann und Sohn? Hier wie ich es mir vorstelle, Story sehr OC mit einem OC Charakter. Alles wie bei der Normalen Stoyline, bis auf einige Unterschiede.
1. Prolog

**Ranma**** - Ushinatta ga, wasurete inai**

**Prolog**

**######**

Nodoka Saotome fühlte sich heute mal wieder sehr schlecht, das

war schon seit sie heute morgen aufgestanden war.

In der Nacht waren ihre Träume von dem Moment erfüllt gewesen

in dem ihr Ehemann Genma mit ihrem Sohn Ranma davon gegangen

war.

Noch heute fühlte sie sich schlecht das sie zugelassen hatte das Genma

Ranma mitnahm, immerhin kannte sie ihren Mann und wusste das er

was das Training anging sehr extrem sein konnte, was jedoch die Schuld

von dem alten Perversen Happosai war.

In der ersten drei Jahren hatte sie ja noch hin und wieder eine kleine Postkarte

bekommen, doch das war dann schnell weniger geworden, und inzwischen

kam gar nichts mehr.

Um sich abzulenken hatte sie damals nach dem Weggang von Genma und

Ranma ihr Studium fortgesetzt und dann auch erfolgreich beendet.

Besonders schwer war ihr das nicht gefallen, auch nach ihrer Heirat hatte

sie weiter gelernt, auch wenn sie da schon nicht mehr Studierte da Genma

es nicht wollte.

Eine Frau gehört ins Haus hinter den Herd, das waren die Worte ihres

Ehemannes gewesen, und sie tat ihm den gefallen damals, heute wusste sie

jedoch das es ein Fehler gewesen war.

Doch dann war er nicht mehr da gewesen, und da musste Nodoka etwas tun,

sie musste Geld verdienen um das Haus halten zu können.

Und nach dem Abschluss ihres Studiums und der Eröffnung ihrer kleinen

Arztpraxis hatte sie deswegen auch keine Probleme mehr.

Leise seufzte sie, neun Jahre würde ihr kleiner Ranma heute werden, vielleicht

fühlte sie sich deswegen so schlecht, weil sie nicht bei ihm sein konnte an

seinem Geburtstag, mal wieder.

Am Liebsten wäre sie ja zu Hause geblieben, doch sie hatte heute drei wichtige

Termine, und sie hatte ja eine Verantwortung gegenüber ihrer Patienten, und da

es heute um Kinder ging, auch gegenüber deren Eltern.

Ihre Praxis lag nur zehn Minuten Fußweg von ihrem Haus entfernt, doch heute

musste sie einen Umweg gehen, wegen einer Baustelle ging Nodoka durch

eine kleine sehr unscheinbare und verwinkelte Nebengasse.

Schon als sie in die Gasse kam, drangen Geräusche an ihr Ohren, welche sie

als Jugendliche erkannte die sich scheinbar Prügelten.

Als sie näher kam sah sie das dass nicht einfach Jugendliche waren, sonder

scheinbar eine Jugendbande die versuchten ein älteres Ehepaar auszurauben,

was aber von einem sehr verwahrlost aussehendem Kind mit Händen und

Füßen verhindert wurde.

Doch das Kind hatte keine wirkliche Chance gegen diese Sieben Jugendlichen,

die fast doppelt so groß, und schwer waren wie es selbst.

Nodoka sah mit Unglauben zu wie das Kind zu Boden ging und mit Tritten

und Schlägen malträtiert wurde, und doch nicht aufgab.

Als dann jedoch Sirenen in der ferne erklangen, stoppte die Jugendlichen, sie

drehten ihre Köpfe auf der Suche nach der anrückenden Polizei, dann machten

sie das sie wegkamen.

Das alte Ehepaar verschwand ebenfalls so schnell es konnte in die andere

Richtung, sie verschwendeten scheinbar keinen Gedanken an jenes Kind, das

ihnen geholfen hatte und nun blutend und verletzt auf der Straße lag.

Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei dem verletzten Kind, es war unterernährt

und verdreckt, besonders die Haare, sie waren lang und verfilzt.

Sie hatte inzwischen auch erkannt das es sich um einen kleinen Jungen handelte,

ohne Zögern hob sie ihn hoch und war darüber entsetzt wie leicht er war, viel

zu leicht.

„Wer sind sie?" kam ein leise Stimme von dem Knaben in ihren Armen, der sie

aus kleinen dunklen Augen anblickte.

„Ich heiße Nodoka, und ich bin Ärztin. Ich werde dir helfen." antwortet sie

und lächelte dem Jungen ins Gesicht.

Der Weg bis zu ihrer Arztpraxis war nicht weit, Nodoka legte den Jungen

in ihrem Behandlungszimmer ab und prüfte dann ihre Termine, sie hatte

noch Zeit bis ihr erster Termin erscheinen würde.

Das hieß sie hatte genug Zeit um sich um ihren kleinen Helden zu kümmern.

Dieser war jetzt deutlich munterer, er sah sich um, auf Nodoka wirkte er dabei

wie ein scheues Tier.

„Keine Angst mein Junge, dir kann hier nichts geschehen." sagte sie leise zu

dem jungen, der zusammen gezuckt ist als sie das sagte.

Es dauerte etwas ehe er sich beruhigt hatte und sie sich um ihn kümmern

konnte.

„So viele Narben, du hast schon lange auf der Straße gelebt, oder?" fragte sie

während sie ihn verarztete, sie versuchte dabei so vorsichtig und sanft vorzugehen

wie sie konnte.

„Schon immer." murmelte der junge deutlich verlegen.

„Und wie heißt du?"

„Kouga, so wurde ich immer genannt."

„Kouga, das ist ein schöner Name." sagte Nodoka und lächelte den jungen an,

das brachte ihn dazu rot zu werden, was sie noch mehr zum lächeln brachte.

Nachdem sie ihn verarztet, und notdürftig sauber gemacht hatte, wobei sie heraus

fand das die Haare eine dunkel violette Farbe hatte, beschloss sie sich noch

etwas mehr um ihn zu kümmern.

Nach ihrer kleinen Reinigungsaktion führte sie den kleinen Helden in einen

Nebenraum der sich als kleine Küche herausstellte.

Mit geübten Handgriffen begann Nodoka etwas zu Essen zuzubereiten.

„Und warum, kleiner Kouga, hast du den alten Leuten da in der Gasse geholfen?

Kanntest du sie etwas?" fragte sie.

Kouga schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Und warum dann?" fragte sie erneut und blickte den jungen dabei an.

Der schien erst einmal zu überlegen, dabei kaute er leicht auf seiner Unterlippe

herum, was Nodoka zum lächeln brachte.

„Na ja, sonst war doch keiner da der den Leuten helfen konnte." murmelte

Kouga schließlich und machte sich dann auf dem Stuhl auf dem er saß

regelrecht klein.

Nodoko lies von ihrem tun ab und ging vor dem jungen in die Hocke, langsam

und vorsichtig hob sie das Kinn des jungen an bis er ihr in die Augen sah.

„Was du getan hast war mutig! Aber vor allem war es das einzig richtige!" sagte

sie zu ihm, dann machte sie weiter und setzte dem Jungen kurz darauf etwas

zu Essen vor.

Kouga sah auf das Essen, seine Augen wurden groß und er blickt auf.

„Nur zu kleiner Held, das ist alles für dich, nur für dich."

Die Augen des jungen wurden noch größer, es dauerte etwas bis er begann zu

Essen, erst zaghaft und langsam, doch dann schlug er richtig zu.

Das ganze machte Nodoka glücklich, und gleichzeitig traurig.

„Weißt du, ich habe einen Sohn. Er dürfte etwa in deinem alter sein, und wie

ich hoffe würde er genau so handeln wie du. Sicher würden er und du sich

gut verstehen."

Ihr Blick ging in weite Ferne.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?" fragte der junge mit vollen Mund und dabei vor sich

hin schmatzend.

Nodoka hob leicht tadelnd einen Finger.

„Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund Kouga, das tut man nicht. Aber um

deine frage zu beantworten, mein Mann hat meinen Sohn mit auf eine sehr

lange Trainingsreise genommen." erklärte sie und blickte den Jungen dabei

an.

„Sag mir Kouga, lebst du gerne auf der Straße? Oder würdest du lieber in

einem Heim aufwachsen, in einer Familie?" fragte sie.

Kouga schluckte das Essen das er in seinem vollen Mund hatte mit deutlicher

Mühe herunter bevor er antwortet.

„Nur wenn die Leute so nett wären wie sie!" sagte er dann schnell.

„Kindermund spricht Wahrheit kund." konnte Nodoka da nur sagen, aus einem

Impuls heraus legte sie ihre Hand dann auf Kougas Kopf.


	2. Chapter 01

**Ranma**** - Ushinatta ga, wasurete inai**

**Kapitel 01.**

„Gerede."

„**GEBRÜLLE."**

_/Gedacht./_

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**######**

Die letzte Nacht war gar nicht schön gewesen, es hatte geschüttet wie

bei der Sintflut, auch wenn es Kouga sogar noch schlimmer vor kam.

Er hatte sein Zelt unter einem recht großen Felsvorsprung aufgestellt

und konnte so auch ein trockenes Stück Boden finden wo er ein

Lagerfeuer entfachen konnte.

Er hatte sich seinen Weg durch China gesucht und war hier jetzt Mitten

in der Provinz Quinghai, was er als erstes in China gelernt hat war, das

der Name Saotome hier besser nicht laut ausgesprochen wird.

Er musste aus vielen Dörfern flüchten wegen der Erwähnung des

Namens, und auch mehrere mal wegen des Namens Genma, und immer

warf man ihm Rechnungen hinterher die doch wirklich ziemlich hoch

waren.

Aus den Tiefen seines Wanderrucksacks holte er eine Leere Postkarte mit

dem Abbild des Mount Fudji hervor und begann eine kurze Nachricht zu

schreiben das es ihm gut ging und er noch immer auf der Suche war.

Die Postkarte wollte er im nächsten Dorf abschicken, falls das nicht in

der heutigen Nacht davon schwamm, oder möglicherweise er.

Es regnete fast die ganze Nacht durch, doch am nächsten Tag konnte er

weiter ziehen, jedoch fand er nur ein Dorf auf seinem Weg, und um das

machte er einen großen Bogen.

„Nein, keine Amazonen, alles nur das nicht." murmelte Kouga während er

einen großen Bogen um das Dorf Joketsuzoku machte war dabei einfach

froh eine gute Karte und einen guten Reiseführer zu haben.

Irgendwann kam er über eine leichte Hügelkuppe und konnte von dort auf

ein mit Quellen übersätes Tal blicken, Jusenkyo.

Sein Reiseführer war relativ neu und warnte vor dem Tal und seinen

verfluchten Quellen.

Er hatte seinen Reiseführer noch in Japan gekauft, bei denen die es in China

gab, stand jedoch das Jusenkyo ein groß angepriesenes Gelände zum

Trainieren für Kampfsportler wäre.

Dieser Unterschied war es auch der ihn beunruhigte.

Mit gemächlichen Schritten ging er hinab in das Tal mit den Quellen, sein

Ziel war eine Hütte aus deren Schornstein Rauch hinauf stieg, was Kouga

sagte das er dort jemanden finden würde der ihm fragen beantworten konnte.

Immer wieder sah der junge Mann zu den Quellen und fragte sich warum da

nicht mal jemand Warnschilder aufgestellt hatte.

Als er an der Hütte ankam hörte er aus dem inneren leise sehr alte Chinesische

Musik, er hob seine Hand und klopfte an.

Kouga hörte wie die Musik stoppte und kurz darauf die Tür geöffnet wurde, ihm

gegenüber stand ein Chinesischer Mann mittleren alters in alter Mao Kleidung.

~Ich grüße sie.~ sagte Kouga sofort in Mandarin, wobei er einen recht starken

Akzent hatte.

~Ich grüße sie auch ehrenwerter Reisender. Willkommen im Ehrwürdigen Tal

von Jusenkyo. Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?~ fragte der JTF freundlich

und professionell und bat Kouga in sein Hütte.

In der Hütte war es spartanisch, es gab drei Räume, eine offene Feuerstelle

über der ein dreibeingestell stand an dem an einer Kette ein alter Teekessel

hing, in einer Ecke stand ein alter Plattenspieler auf dessen Teller sich noch

immer eine Platte drehte.

Der JTF bot seinem Gast einen Tee an, welchen Kouga gerne annahm, so saß

man kurz darauf an der Feuerstelle zusammen.

~Sie können mir in der Tat helfen, ich bin nicht in erster Linie wegen des Tales

hier muss ich gestehen.~ begann Kouga schließlich, aus dem neben sich stehenden

Rucksack holte er ein schon etwas lädiertes Foto hervor.

~Ich bin hier da ich auf der Suche nach zwei Personen bin, Vater und Sohn um

genau zu sein, und hoffe das sie mir weiter helfen können.~ erklärte der

violetthaarige und reichte dem JTF dabei das Foto auf dem ein Mann in einem

weißen Karate Gi und ein kleiner junge zu sehen waren.

~Das Foto ist aber leider etwas älter, jedoch denke ich der Vater dürfte sich eher

weniger verändert haben.~ sagte er während der Mann sich das Foto sehr genau

ansah und dann langsam nickte.

~Ja, ich denke ich weiß wen sie meinen. Dieser Mann kam mit seinem Sohn vor

etwa einem dreiviertel Jahr hierher.~

Kouga horchte auf, denn am Tonfall des Mannes war etwas merkwürdig.

~Einer von beiden ist in einer der Quellen gefallen, oder?~ fragte er deswegen.

~Nein, beide.~ antwortete der JTF und Kougas Kopf sackte nach unten während

er leise Verwünschungen murmelte.

~Der Vater viel in die Quelle des Ertrunkenen Pandas. Der Sohn jedoch viel in die

die Quelle des Ertrunkenen Mädchens.~

Der Jugendliche konnte bei jeden Wort nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, am ende hielt

er sich dabei den Kopf.

Dann jedoch beruhigte er sich etwas und blickte wieder auf zu dem Chinesen.

~Sie können mir wohl nicht sagen was sie nach Jusenkyo gemacht haben?~ fragte

Kouga.

~Nicht genau, ich begleitete beide noch bis zum Dorf Joketsuzoku wo zu dem

Zeitpunkt ein Turnier stattfand. Leider gab es da einen Zwischenfall der dem

Jungen Mann in seiner Jusenkyoform den Kuss des Todes einbrachte und Vater

und Sohn dann flüchten lies.~

~Oh Kami-sama, ich wusste warum ich einen Bogen um dieses Dorf gemacht

habe. Sie haben aber nicht zufällig eine Ahnung wo Vater und Sohn hinwollten?~

fragten er den JTF.

Der verneinte jedoch, was Kouga resignieren lies.

~Sie könnten jedoch die Amazonen fragen.~ sagte der JTF, und sofort sah Kouga

den Mann mit großen Augen an.

~Bitte! Soll ich denn am ende mit dem Kuss der Heirat gestraft werden? Dafür

bin ich noch deutlich zu jung!~ sagte der junge Mann mit leicht schriller Stimme,

was den JTF langsam dann nicken lies.

~Sie haben ja recht, jedoch könnte ich ihnen Helfen und für sie sprechen. Als

Hüter der Quellen von Jusenkyo wird man mich anhören. Oder sie warten hier

etwas bis eine Amazone vorbei kommt die ich dann für sie fragen kann.~ erklärte

der JTF, und als wenn es Schicksal gewesen wäre, konnte man von draußen

Lärm hören.

Der JTF ging hinaus und Kouga folgte ihm, zu erst sah der junge Mann nichts

und niemanden, dann jedoch sah man zwischen den Quellen zwei weibliche

Personen.

Schnell war klar das mindestens eine zu den Amazonen gehörte, denn sie schwang

ein Schwert und jagte die andere die sehr nach Ausländerin aussah.

~Sie sollten aufpassen, bei solchen Gelegenheiten kommt es oft zu Unfällen!~ warnte

ihn der JTF während die beiden Frauen noch immer zwischen den Quellen hacken

schlugen.

Mehr als fünf Minuten dauerte die Jagt nun schon als das Schicksal mal wieder Lust

hatte sich einzumischen, die beiden weiblichen Wesen kamen genau auf Kouga und

den JTF zukam.

Die beiden derzeit einzigen Männlichen Wesen im Tal von Jusenkyo stoben

auseinander und sofort änderten die beiden Frauen die Richtung und hielten

weiter auf Kouga zu.

Egal wie er auswich, die beiden Frauen kamen immer weiter auf ihn zu, deswegen

entschied er sich am ende stehen zu bleiben und dann lieber ganz zum Schluss

auszuweichen.

Die beiden Frauen kamen weiter auf ihn zu, die blonde Frau die gejagt wurde

sah richtig panisch aus und machte hektisch mit Handzeichen klar das Kouga

aus dem Weg gehen sollte.

„**LOS WEG DA!"** kreischte sie panisch auf Englisch als sie nur noch einen

Meter entfernt waren, gleichzeitig federte er leicht in den Beinen und sprang

dann über das jagende Duo hinweg.

Leider ging der Schuss nach hinten los, denn ihm kam die Amazone entgegen,

und ihr Winkel war deutlich steiler und sie hatte mehr kraft in den Sprung

gelegt.

Der Aufprall war heftig, und auch wenn die Amazone Kouga nur zum Teil

erwischte, so reichte das.

Der Jugendliche drehte sich und flog im hohen Bogen zur Seite weg, sein Flug

endete im Wasser.

Vor dem Aufprall, noch während er flog, jagte ein einiger Gedanke, ein

einziges Wort durch seinen Geist.

_/VERDAMMMT!/_

Das Wasser war kalt und er hatte das Gefühl für einen Moment unter Strom zu

stehen.

Prustend kam er wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und kämpfte sich auf die

Beine, als er wieder stand merkte er das dass Wasser ihm bis zu den Hüften

ging.

Geistesgegenwärtig zog er an seinem T-Shirt und atmete erleichtert auf als er

sah das er keine Brüste hatte.

Am Rande der Quelle standen drei Personen, eine Männliche, zwei Weibliche

und starrten ihn an.

Das etwas nicht stimmte merkte er dann aber, irgendwie hatte sich die Akustik

völlig verändert.

_/Vielleicht hab ich ja Wasser in den Ohren?/_ dachte er sich.

Seine Hände wanderten zu seinem Kopf und dorthin wo eigentlich seine Ohren

sein sollten, jedoch fasste er ins Leere, sofort ruckte sein Kopf hoch und er fixierte

den JTF mit seinem Blick.

~Verehrter Besucher ist in die Quelle des Ertrunkenen Mannes und Fuches gefallen

fürchte ich. Traurige Sache, ein Wanderer der einen verwundeten Fuchs fand und

mit sich nahm, beider ertranken hier vor 1100 Jahren.~

Bei diesen Worten wanderten Kougas Hände in weiser Voraussicht höher an seinen

Kopf und fühlten dann etwas was da nicht hingehörte und mit deutlich Nassem Fell

versehen war.

In seinem Rücken machte sich jetzt auch etwas bemerkbar, unter seinem Shirt

kitzelte ihn etwas das da wohl normal auch nicht hingehörte.

Kouga stampfte zum Rand der Quelle und stieg hinaus, dort befreite er der etwas

aus seinem Shirt und merkte das er wohl knapp über seiner Gürtellinie jetzt

ein neues Körperteil hatte.

~Habe ich den Schweif eines Fuches?~ fragte er obwohl er die Antwort genau

kannte, mit eine vor Wut nur so sprühendem Blick sah er zu den beiden jungen

Frauen, die bei näherer Betrachtung nicht älter als 19 oder 20 waren.

~Die sein Schuld!~ rief dann das Ausländische Mädchen mit einem mal und

man hörte sofort das sie Chinesisch nur am Rand verstand und sprechen konnte,

während sie sprach zeigte sie auf die grünhaarige Amazone.

~Das ist nicht wahr, die Fremde hat es gewagt mich aus einem Versteckt heraus

bei meinem Training zu beobachten und mich mit so einem Neumodischen Ding

aufgenommen.~ erklärte sofort nach der Ausländerin die Amazone und deutete

dabei auf eine kleine Tasche die Kouga als Kameratasche identifizierte.

~Die Fremden kommen hier her und dringen in unsere Welt ein, eine Welt die

sie nicht verstehen und in der sie nichts zu suchen haben.~

Kouga lies seinen Kopf hängen und wandte sich dann an die Ausländerin und

sprach sie in Englisch an.

„Haben sie wirklich diese Amazone gefilmt während sie Trainierte?" fragte er

einfach.

„Ja das habe ich, ich bin Humanforscherin und wollte die Lebensweise der

Amazonen studieren." erklärte sie und holte dabei die Kamera hervor.

Kougas Hand schoss vor und schnappte sich die Kamera, er nahm die Kassette

aus dem Gerät und warf sie der Amazone zu.

~Damit sind deine Geheimnisse sicher.~ sagte er zu der grünhaarigen während

die Ausländerin protestierte.

„Und sie, sie sollten nach Hause gehen bevor sie den Amazonen noch näher

kommen und dann vielleicht doch noch herausfinden wie scharf so eine

Schwertklinge ist."

Seine Worte klangen zu beiden sehr hart und deutlich wütend, danach drehte

er sich einfach um und ging zurück zur Hütte des JTF.

Mit ziemlicher Gewalt warf er die Tür der Hütte hinter sich zu und ging dann

zu einem an der Wand hängenden Spiegel, um sich selber zu betrachten.

Aus seinem Kopf ragten zwei Spitze Fuchsohren heraus deren Färbung nur etwas

heller war wie die seiner Haare, und der Schweif den er jetzt hatte, hatte die

gleiche Färbung, jedoch waren die Spitzen der Ohren und des Schweifs weiß.

„Na toll. Jetzt hab ich scheinbar einen Fluch, so ein verdammter Mist."

Die Tür der Hütte öffnete sich wieder und der JTF trat zusammen mit der

Amazone herein.

~Verehrter Besucher, ich habe mit der Amazonenkriegerin gesprochen und ihr

von ihrer Suche berichtet. Und sie ist in der Lage ihnen zu helfen!~ erklärte der

Chinese und klang fast schon fröhlich dabei.

~Mir wurde gesagt du bist auf der Suche nach zwei Personen, und das ich

und mein Stamm dir da helfen können.~ sagte die Amazone nachdem man

sich an die Feuerstelle gesetzt hatte und Kouga sein neues Fell versuchte

mit einem Handtuch zu trocken.

~Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Vater und seinem Sohn, vom Touristenführer

erfuhr ich das beide hier in Quellen fielen und danach von ihm in das Dorf

Joketsuzoku geführt wurden, eine Panda und ein junges Mädchen. Was ich nun

wissen muss, ist wo sie von euren Dorf aus hingegangen sind.~ erklärte der

neuverfluchte.

~Es ist war, der Stamm von Joketsuzoku kennt beide. Der Vater hat in seiner

Pandaform den Preis eines Turnieres aufgegessen und der Siegerin des Turniers

somit Schande bereitet. Das Mädchen kämpfte danach gegen die Siegerin

um der Ehre willen und besiegte sie, deshalb bekam das unbekannte Mädchen

den Kuss des Todes. Inzwischen wissen wir natürlich das die beiden Opfer von

Jusenkyo waren, Shampoo, die Siegerin folgte dem vermeidlichen Mädchen bis

nach Tokyo wo sie das mit derm Fluch heraus fand und ihm dann den Kuss der

Heirat gab.~

Wieder einmal lies Koug den Kopf fallen und schüttelte ihn dabei.

~Also Tokyo, nur wo genau in Tokyo können sie mir wohl nicht sagen, oder?~

fragte er die Amazon und sah sie mit einem leicht verzweifelten Blick an.

~Gehe nach Tokyo in den Stadtteil Nerima, dort gibt es ein Lokal mit dem Namen

Nekohanten. Es wird von unserer Ehrwürdigen Matriarchin Cologne geführt, denn

ihre Enkelin Shampoo ist es die den Kuss des Todes und der Heirat gegeben hat.

Sie können dir also weiter helfen.~

~Welch Ironie, ich komme von Japan nach China und schlage mich durch das Land

bis hier her, nur um dann wieder nach Tokyo zurück zu gehen.~

Kouga klang einfach nur angefressen, er kramte aus seinem Rucksack eine schwarze

Kappe hervor und eine abgegriffen aussehende olive farbene Militärjacke.

Vom JTF lies er sich warmes Wasser geben und verwandelte sich dann zurück ehe

er die Kappe aufsetzte und die Jacke anzog, als er das getan hatte stand er auf und

schulterte seinen Rucksack wieder.

~Ich mache mich dann wieder auf den Weg, ich muss weit Reisen. Ich wünsche

ihnen noch ein schönes Leben.~ sagte er an die JTF und die Amazone gewandt und

verbeugte sich dann leicht bevor er die Hütte verließ und sich aufmachte das Tal zu

verlassen.

Er war noch keine Fünf Meter gekommen das kam eine Ente angeflogen und

landete in einer Quelle fast direkt neben Kouga, nur das es dann im nächsten

Moment keine Ente mehr war.

#Grrrrooooaaarrrrrr.#

Ein riesiger Bär stieg aus der Quelle und richtete sich dann drohend auf seine

Hintertatzen vor dem jugendlichen auf.

Um Kougas rechtes Auge zuckte es während hinter ihm die Amazone rief

das er laufen sollte.

„Hör zu du Fellball, ich hab nen miesen Tag hinter mir, also verzieh dich

bevor ich dir das Fell abzieh." knurrte er dem gut 3 Meter großen Tier zu.

Doch die verwandelte Ente brüllte ihn an und hob dann die mächtigen

Vordertatzen um nach ihm zu schlagen.

Bevor der Schlag jedoch kam trat der violetthaarige zu und schickte den

Bär per Luftfracht Richtung Berge wo er nach wenigen Sekunden schon

nicht mehr zu sehen war.

**#################################**

Das Wetter war in den letzten Tagen nicht sonderlich gut gewesen, es hatte oft

geregnet und teilweise sogar gestürmt.

Unter ihrem Schirm näherte Nodoka sich ihrer Praxis, schon von weiten konnte

sie sehen das ihre Assistentin bereits da war, denn das Licht im inneren brannte

bereits.

„Guten Morgen Frau Doktor, die Post ist bereits da gewesen. Ich habe alles auf

ihren Tisch gelegt." wurde Nodoka dann auch von ihrer Assistentin Megumi

begrüßt.

„Auch einen guten Morgen Megumi." erwiderte die braunhaarige und ging dann

durch in ihr Behandlungszimmer wo sie ihren Sachen ablegte bevor sie sich der

Post widmete.

Das meiste war normale Post und eher uninteressant, jedenfalls bis sie eine

Postkarte in Händen hielt mit dem Abbild des Mount Fujji.

_Habe neue Spur gefunden in Japan_

_und bin wohl wenn diese Postkarte_

_ankommt schon so gut wie wieder_

_im Land. Melde mich Telefonisch_

_sobald es geht._

_Gez. Kouga_

Diese Nachricht zauberte ein lächeln auf Nodokas Gesicht, sie hatte sich sorgen

gemacht als er ihr sagte das er gehen würde, doch er hatte sich immer wieder

gemeldet, und würde es weiter tun.

„Ich habe hier einen frischen Tee für sie Doktor." sagte Megumi die mit einem

Tee herein kam.

„Gute Nachrichten?" fragte sie als ihr das lächeln auffiel das ihre Arbeitgeberin

zur Schau stellte.

„Ja das kann man sagen Megumi."

**#################################**

Tokyo, er kannte diese Straße mehr als gut, hier war er zu Hause auch wenn jetzt

Anfang November die Temperaturen doch schon sehr niedrig waren.

Die Zeit in China war zwar sehr nett gewesen, es war auch ein gutes Training

gewesen, doch er zog die Stadt dem Land vor.

In seiner Zeit auf der Straße war er auch das eine oder andere mal in Nerima

gewesen, und dort war es nicht leicht, dieser Stadtteil war voller verrückter

und hatte einen entsprechenden Ruf.

Und obwohl er diesen Ruf genau kannte, war er jetzt hier und suchte ein ganz

bestimmtes Restaurant, mit dem Namen Nekohanten.

Er hatte kurz nachdem er in Nerima angekommen war schon die erste

merkwürdige Begegnung.

„**HU HU HU HU HU HU HU." **ein grausiges weibliches Lachen erschallte

das es Kouga die Fußnägel aufrollte und er wie paralysiert stehen blieben

lies.

Eine Sekunde später sprang vor ihm Quer über die Straße eine jugendliche

in einer schwarzen Schüleruniform, dabei warf sie schwarzen Rosenblättern

um sich.

„Von diesem Lachen behalte ich sicher noch was zurück, sicher bekomme

ich die nächsten Tage Alpträume." murmelte er als das Mädchen weg war.

Nachdem er auch noch eine lästige Gänsehaut abgeschüttelte hatte, setzte

der jugendliche seinen Weg fort.

Er fragte dann einige Passanten nach dem weg und kam dann schließlich

am Amazonen Restaurant an.

„**HU HU HU HU HU HU HU."** erklang erneut das Lachen und Kouga brachte

sich schnell in Sicherheit.


	3. Chapter 02

**Ranma**** - Ushinatta ga, wasurete inai**

**Kapitel 02.**

„Gerede."

„**GEBRÜLLE."**

_/Gedacht./_

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**######**

Cologne war gut gelaunt, das Restaurant lief wunderbar, ihre bei

den Amazonen schon lange berühmten Nudelgerichte fanden hier

reißenden Absatz.

Leider war das mit der Bedienung nicht ganz so gut, ihre Enkelin

Shampoo machte es zwar gut, doch sobald sie loszog um eine

Telefonische Bestellung abzuliefern und nur noch Mousse hier war,

dann wurde es fast schon zu Chaotisch.

So wie auch jetzt gerade, Mousse eierte ohne seine Brille zwischen

den Tische hin und her und verwechselte immer wieder die Tische,

und Sie durfte das dann wieder ausbaden.

„Aua!" rief der schwarzhaarige Amazonemann als sein Kopf von

Colonges Stock getroffen wurde und dann glattweg zu Boden ging.

„Das war stärker als ich wollte." murmelte die alte Amazone während

sie Mousse in die Küche schleifte und sich dabei bei den Gästen für

die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigte.

„Du wirst von Tag zu Tag unnützer Mousse, wenn du dich nicht bald

mehr anstrengst werde ich dich zurück nach China schicken." drohte

die Matriarchin.

„Bitte nicht Meisterin Cologne, ich will hier bleiben bei Shampoo, ich

will nicht zurück ins Dorf." bettelte der halbblinde und rutschte auf

seinen Knien auf Cologne zu.

„Los, kümmere dich in der Küche um alles." sagte Cologne und verließ

dann selbst die Küche um sich weiter um die Gäste zu kümmern.

„**HU HU HU HU HU HU HU."**

Jeder im Laden zuckte heftig zusammen, selbst die alt gediente Matriarchin

der Amazonen, jeder hier in der Gegend kannte dieses Lachen und dessen

Verursacherin.

Durch einen Windstoss wurde ein Schwall schwarze Blütenblätter in

den Laden geweht, dem folgte ein junger sich schüttelnder Mann in

dunkler Militärisch wirkender Kleidung und einem großen

Wanderrucksack auf dem Rücken.

„Ja ja, dieses lachen geht einem in Mark und Bein." sagte Cologne in

bestem Plauderton nachdem sie neben dem jungen Mann gesprungen

war.

„Ich habe noch immer eine Gänsehaut die sich anfühlt als wenn sie gar

nicht mehr weggehen will." erwiderte der und sah sich dann um.

„Verzeihen sie bitte, aber bin ich hier im Restaurant Nekohanten? Und

sind sie womöglich die Ehrwürdigen Matriarchin Cologne?" fragte der

Cologne unbekannte mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

„Das kann ich beides mit ja beantworten mein junger Reisender, komm,

setzt dich und ich bringe einen Tee der die hilft die Gänsehaut wieder los

zu werden." sagte die alte Matriarchiun und führte den jungen Mann zu

einem Tisch direkt am Durchgang zur Küche.

~Mousse, los kümmer dich um die Gäste, und lass bei den Kreisen der

Hölle verdammt noch mal deine Brille auf!~ wies Cologne den halbblinden

Kämpfer an bevor sie ihn praktisch aus der Küche warf.

**+#+**

Kouga schmunzelte als er sah wie diese wirklich sehr alt wirkende Frau

den deutlich jüngeren Mann aus der Küche warf und bei all dem auf einem

hölzernen Gehstock balancierte.

Es dauerte etwas, und er trank mehr als einen Tee ehe die alte Frau wieder

zu ihm kam.

„Es tut mir leid, aber es war so viel zu tun, und ohne meine Enkelin musste

ich mich um alles kümmern." erklärte sie und ließ sich gegenüber von ihm

nieder und goss sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Aus deinen beiden fragen nach mir und dem Restaurant schließe ich das

du mich gesucht hast, habe ich recht?" fragte Cologne.

„Das ist korrekt Ehrwürdige Matriarchin. Ich erfuhr in China, um genau zu

sein im Tal von Jusenkyo von einer Amazone von diesem Restaurant. Sie

müssen wissen ich bin auf der Suche nach zwei Personen die wohl mit ihnen

und ihrer Enkelin jetzt in Verbindung stehen." erklärte Kouge.

„Und was sind das für Personen, und aus welchen Grund suchst du sie?"

„Es handelt sich um Vater und Sohn, Genma und Ranma Saotome. Ich

suche sie für jemand anderen, den ich jetzt hier nicht nennen möchte da

das vertraulich ist."

Bereits als er die Namen genannt hatte konnte Kouga eine Reaktion

bei der alten Amazone sehen, wenn auch nur Minimal.

„Es stimmt, mir sind beide Personen bekannt. Ranma Saotome ist

sogar der Verlobte meiner Enkelin Shampoo und mein zukünftiger

Schwiegersohn."

Bei Kouga klingelten sofort sämtliche Alarmglocken als er das hört

und er wusste wem diese Nachricht ganz und gar nicht gefallen

würde.

„Während meiner Reise durch China habe ich einiges über das Stolze

Volk der Amazonen gehört, auch was die Gesetzte angeht. Deswegen

nehme ich an das die Verlobung ihrer geschätzten Enkelin, und Ranma

Saotome gemäß diesen Gesetzen zustande gekommen ist, oder liege ich da

falsch?" fragte Kouge und nippte dabei an seinem Tee.

„Nein du liegst nicht falsch, nach den Gesetzen unseres Volkes erfolgte

die Verlobung, wie es Tradition war und ist." erklärte Cologne und beäugte

Kouga dann doch sehr Kritisch.

„Ich versichere ihnen Ehrenwerte Matriarchin, ich habe keinerlei Antrieb

mich in diese Verlobung einzumischen. Jedoch, muss ich die beiden

Personen finden, und hoffe sie werden mir helfen." erklärte Kouga, in

Gedanken graute es ihm aber schon davor Okāsan das ganze zu erzählen.

„Nun gut mein junger Suchender, ich werde dir helfen! Du findest Genma

und Ranma Saotome im Hause der Familie Tendo hier in Nerima." erklärte

Cologne ihm dann nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens und teilte

Kouga sogar die Adresse mit.

Der erhob sich und nahm seinen Rucksack dabei auf ehe er sich respektvoll

vor der Amazone verbeugte.

„Ich danke ihnen für ihre Hilfe Ehrwürdige Matriarchin, und wünsche ihnen

und ihrer Enkelin noch ein erfolgreiches Leben."

Cologne erwiderte die Verbeugung und Kouga verließ das Nekohanten um

die Adresse auszusuchen die er gerade erhalten hatte, doch zu erst wollte

er zu Hause anrufen, denn der Name Tendo kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

Eine Telefonzelle war schnell gefunden, doch sah diese aus als wäre ein Horde

Schläger über sie hergefallen, das gleiche galt für zwei weitere.

„Das ist doch wie verhext." murmelte der violett Haarige und machte sich daran

den Stadtteil zu verlassen um wo anders eine Telefonzelle zu suchen.

So kam es das er am frühen Abend zu Hause und nicht in der Praxix anrief.

„Saotome!"

„Hallo Okāsan."

„Kouga, schön das du dich meldest, bist du also wieder Japan?"

„Ja in Tokyo um genau zu sein, und es sieht so aus als wenn ich sie gefunden

habe."

„Wirklich? Und wo genau sind sie?"

„Scheinbar sind sie bei einer Familie Namens Tendo, wobei mir der Name

sofort bekannt vor kam."

„Das verstehe ich Kouga, immerhin habe ich dir von ihm erzählt. Soun Tendo

war der zweite Schüler von Happosai und Genmas ältester Freund. Nur ich

verstehe nicht ganz warum die beiden nun dort sind!"

„Das werde ich herausfinden, das verspreche ich!"

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher mein Junge, doch sag, was gibt es noch zu

berichten?"

Kouga war alles andere als begeistert, doch nach und nach erzählte er was er

bis jetzt alles herausgefunden hatte, besonders die Sache mit dem Fluch und

der Amazonen Verlobten regte Nodoka sehr auf.

Es dauerte etwas bis der violett Haarige erklären konnte wie es zu beiden kam,

das mit der Verlobten war noch am schwersten für Nodoka zu verkraften.

Den Fluch nahm sie hingegen etwas gelassener hin da Kouga ihr sehr deutlich

und einleuchtend erklärte das bei dem Fluch nur der Körper, doch nicht die

Seele verändert wird, und somit Ranma auch in seiner Fluchform immer

Ranma wäre.

„Und da bist du dir wirklich sicher Kouga?"

„Ja Okāsan, das weiß ich aus erster Hand."

„Oh Nein."

„Doch leider, ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall und habe jetzt in Fluchform

eine paar Fuchsohren mit passendem Schweif."

Deutlich erklang ein leises Kichern aus dem Telefonhörer und Kouga gab

ein leises schnauben von sich.

„Entschuldige mein Sohn, aber ich denke einfach das du damit sehr süß

aussehen tust, jedenfalls in meiner Fantasy. Was wirst du jetzt machen?"

„Ich suche mir ein Quartier, bzw. ein Plätzchen wo ich mein Zelt für die

Nacht aufschlage ehe ich mich Morgen auf zur Familie Tendo mache und

versuche herauszufinden was dort vorgeht."

„Gut Kouga, aber pass auf dich auf."

„Das mache ich Okāsan."

Die beiden beendeten das Telefongespräch und Kouga machte sich wieder

auf den weg zurück nach Nerima.

Es war bereits dunkel als er sein Zelt gut Geschützt aufschlug und dann

erst einmal seine wenigen Vorräte zu einem nahrhaften Mahl zusammenfasste.

Leider war die Nacht recht kurz, denn ein Gewitter zog auf und raubte ihm so

seinen Schlaf, und ein kleines Verräterisches Loch im Zelt sorgte dafür das

er mit Fuchsohren und Schweif aufwachte als die Sonne aufging.

„Verdammter Fluch...aber nicht maulen Kouga...es könnte Schlimmer sein."

murmelte er während er Wasser über seinem Campingkocher erwärmte um

seine Fuchsmerkmale wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

Zum Warm- und vor allem Wachwerden begann Kouga mit einer Runde

Taijiquan, geschmeidig Bewegte er sich durch die Übungen bis sein Wasser

heiß genug für eine Tasse Tee war.

Während er sich seinen Tee machte, verwandelte er sich auch zurück und

packte schon einmal alles zusammen was er nicht mehr brauchte, so auch

seinen Schlafsack und sein Zelt.

Nach seiner morgendlichen Tasse Tee machte er sich schließlich auf den

Weg zu der Adresse die er von der Matriarchin Cologne bekommen hatte.

Die Adresse stellte sich als ein Haus mit Dojo heraus und Kouga sah sich

sehr genau in der Gegend um ehe er westlich ein altes verfallenes Haus

fand aus dessen Dachgeschoss er über einen anderen Garten bis in den

Garten des Hauses Tendo sehen konnte.

Ungesehen richtete er sich dort ein und benutzte ein kleines Fernrohr um

den Garten und das Haus zu beobachten, Genma entdeckte er dann recht

schnell, denn er hatte sich seit dem Foto das Kouga von ihm hatte so

ziemlich nicht verändert.

Er saß mit einem anderen Mann, von dem der violett Haarige annahm das es

Soun Tendo war, an einem kleinen Tischchen, sie spielten scheinbar Shogi.

Was er dann in den nächsten Stunden zu sehen bekam war erschreckend,

chaotisch und zu großen Teilen sehr peinlich.

Mit einem lauten knurren meldete sich dann irgendwann sein Magen, sein

kleines Versteck verlassend machte er sich auf etwas gegen seinen Hunger

zu tun.

Natürlich war er vorsichtig als er das verlassene Haus verließ, immerhin

wollte er nicht das sein hier sein bemerkt wurde, jedenfalls noch nicht.

Erst gönnte sich Kouga deswegen ein schönes Essen, dann suchte er sich

aber einen Supermarkt um seine eigenen Vorräte soweit wieder aufzufüllen

um ein paar Tage auf seinem Beobachtungsposten bleiben zu können.

Außerdem war so ein Supermarkt ein guter Ort um Informationen zu sammeln,

denn in einem Supermarkt sprechen die verschiedenen Hausfrauen immer

recht ungezwungen miteinander, und für ihn hieß das, dass er dort gut an

Informationen kommen konnte.

Als er den Supermarkt betrat schnappte Kouga sich einen Korb und begann

durch die Regale zu gehen, dabei sah er eine hübsche junge Frau die er

auch im Hause Tendo bereits gesehen hatte, von der er aber sonst nichts

wusste.

Als sie beiden im gleichen Gang waren machte er ihr sofort platz, was sie

mit einem warmen lächeln quittierte das Kougas inneres erwärmte.

„Ah Fräulein Kasumi, wie geht es ihnen den Heute, und wie geht es ihrer

Familie?"

In Gedanken konnte Kouga der älteren Dame nur danken die ihm den

Namen der jungen Frau somit verraten hatte, er spitzte die Ohren um ja

auch nichts zu verpassen.

„Es geht mir gut Frau Sheramie, ebenso meinen Schwestern und meinem

Herrn Vater."

„Das freut mich zu hören Fräulein Kasumi, und wie geht es mit ihrer

Schwester Akane und ihrem Verbloten voran?"

„Ach, es ist wie immer Frau Sheramie, alles wie immer."

Für Kouga war das gehörte sehr interessant, jetzt konnte er wenigstens

schon zwei der drei Damen im Hause per Namen benennen, Kasumi

und Akane, doch ein Name fehlte da noch immer.

Eine weitere Hausfrau kam in den Supermarkt, sie war deutlich aufgeregt

und kam auf die ersten beiden zu.

„Fräulein Kasumi, Frau Sheramie, sie ahnen ja nicht was gerade geschehen

ist. Es ist wirklich nicht zu glauben wie der Anstand in unserer Gegend

gesunken ist." sagte die neue Hausfrau aufgebracht.

„Gute Güte Frau Akemara, was ist denn geschehen?" fragte Kasumi Tendo.

„Stellen sie sich vor, bei uns in der Straße wurden von allen Wäscheleinen

die Damenunterwäsche gestohlen."

„Was für eine Schande Frau Akemara, finden sie nicht auch Fräulein Kasumi!"

Kouga hörte den drei Frauen sehr genau zu und beobachtete noch besser, und

so entging ihm der Ausdruck in den Augen von Kasumi Tendo nicht, Erkenntnis

und Scham, so würde er den Blick interpretieren.

Ein Blick in seinen Korb sagte ihm das er fertig war mit Einkaufen, also würde

er jetzt bezahlen gehen ehe er doch noch auffiel, kurz drauf verließ er den

Supermarkt und kehrte zurück zu dem verlassenen Haus.

Kurz nachdem er wieder in seinem Versteck war sah er wie eine kleine Gestalt,

die Ähnlichkeit mit einem runzeligen Gnom hatte und einen großen Sack auf

dem Rücken trug erschien und sich dann scheinbar einen Streit mit Ranma

lieferte der damit endete das der Gnom den Sack auf Ranma warf.

Kouga sprangen fast die Augen raus als er sah wie der Sack zerplatzte und

Ranma im nächsten Augenblick mit Damenwäschestücken bedeckt war, dann

erschien eine der Tendoschwestern die der violett Haarige nicht Namentlich

benennen konnte und Ranma Saotome bekam durch den Einsatz eines recht

großen Hölzernen Hammers einen Freiflug.

„Nerima ist einfach nur ein großes Irrenhaus." murmelte der Beobachter nur

und schüttelte dabei vor Unglauben leicht den Kopf, auf alle Fälle brauchte

Kouga mehr Informationen.

Leider brachte die Nacht eine Überraschung auf die er hätte nur zu gerne

hätte Verzichten können, denn es begann zu Schneien.

„Eigentlich kein Wunder für Ende November." murmelte Kouga als er dann

am nächsten morgen aus seinem Zelt kroch und sah das draußen die Welt

in weiß getaucht war.

Er wusste das es jetzt schwieriger werden würde, denn Schnee bedeutete das

man große Sichtbare Spuren hinterließ, aber auch das die Leute eher im Haus

blieben wo es warm ist.

Kouga begann seine Möglichkeiten zu überdenken, am ende kam er zu dem

Schluss das es keinen Sinn hatte hier zu bleiben, deswegen brach er in aller

Ruhe sein Lager ab.

**###############**

Kasumi zog ihren Schal enger und nahm die vorher abgestellten Einkaufstaschen

dann wieder auf.

Der plötzliche Wetterumschwung über Nacht hatte auch den Haushalt der

Familie Tendo überraschend getroffen, und als Herrin der Küche und des

Haushaltes war es Kasumis Pflicht dafür zu sorgen das genug Vorräte im

Haus waren falls das Wetter noch schlechter werden würde.

Leider war das leichter gesagt als getan, denn das Wetter machte ihr das ganze

mehr als schwer.

Als sie um eine Hausecke bog gab es eine starke Windböe die ihr Tränen in die

Augen trieb, Kasumi kniff die Augen zusammen deswegen und schrie dann

überraschend auf als sie spürte das sie mit ihrem linken Fuß wegrutschte und

nach hinten fiel.

Doch der erwartete Aufprall auf dem Boden blieb dann aber aus, überraschend

öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah halb über sich eine Gestalt in dunkler Kleidung

die sie dann vorsichtig wieder aufrichtete.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der scheinbar junge Mann mit besorgter Stimme ehe

er begann ihre vorher fallengelassenen Einkäufe wieder aufzusammeln.

„Ja danke sehr, ohne sie wäre es sicher sehr schmerzhaft für mich geworden."

antwortete Kasumi schließlich auf die frage des unbekannten und begann ebenfalls

damit ihre Einkäufe einzusammeln, dabei sah sie das sie scheinbar auf einer

kleinen gefrorenen Pfütze ausgerutscht war.

„Zum Glück bin ich grade hier vorbei gekommen." sagte der unbekannte und

reichte Kasumi dann ihre verbliebenen Einkäufe.

„Noch einmal vielen danke für ihre Hilfe."

„Schon in Ordnung. Seien sie auf ihrem weiteren Weg aber vorsichtig, beim

nächsten mal bin ich nicht da um ihnen zu helfen." entgegnete der junge Mann

und schenkte Kasumi dann ein lächeln ehe er sich leicht verbeugte und ging.

Die älteste Tendoschwester blickte dem unbekannten nach und betrachtete ihn,

erst jetzt viel ihr der schwer aussehende Rucksack auf, sie fand es schön das

es noch so freundliche Leute gab die einem halfen, außerdem hatte er ein schönes

lächeln gehabt.

**#################**

Nodoka betrachtete mit Sorgen den Wetterumschwung, sie hatte auch vorzeitig

ihre Praxis geschlossen und ihre Helferinnen nach Hause geschickt.

Jetzt saß sie mit einem Buch und einer Tasse Tee auf dem Sofa und überlegte

was sie die nächsten Tage tun sollte, aus diesen Gedanken wurde sie aber

gerissen als es an der Haustür klingelte.

„Kouga!" kam von ihr als sie die Tür öffnete und sah wer vor der Tür stand.

„Hallo Okāsan."

Nodoka zog den violett Haarigen ins Haus.

„Bring deine Sachen in dein Zimmer und komm dann in die Küche, ich mache

dir in der Zeit etwas zu Essen."

Der junge nickte und brachte seine Sachen hoch in sein Zimmer ehe er wieder

nach unten ging und in die Küche trat.

„Tut mir Leid Okāsan, aber das Wetter ist einfach das falsche. Doch wir wissen

wo beide sind und sobald das Wetter wieder besser wird werde ich wieder

zurück gehen."

„Nur keine Sorge Kouga, gegen das Wetter kann keiner von uns etwas tun, und

wie du sagst wir wissen wo beide sind." erklärte Nodoka und setzte Kouga kurz

darauf etwas zu Essen vor.

Nach dem Essen berichtete der junge Mann was er bis jetzt herausgefunden hatte.

„Deine Beschreibung dieses Gnoms hört sich für mich nach Happosai an, bei

ihm solltest du auf alle fälle vorsichtig sein, er ist und bleibt ein Meister der

Kampfkünste. Die Verlobung zwischen den Häusern Saotome und Tendo war

sicher die Idee von Genma und Soun, was mich aber eigentlich nicht wundern

sollte wenn ich bedenke wie nah die beiden sich immer standen."

„Was werden wir tun Okāsan?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht Kouga, aber ich werde mich etwas überlegen."


	4. Chapter 03

**Ranma**** - Ushinatta ga, wasurete inai**

**Kapitel 03.**

„Gerede."

„**GEBRÜLLE."**

_/Gedacht./_

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**######**

Jiao betrachtete das Lokal aus dessen halboffener Ladentür wohlriechende

Düfte auf die Straße zogen, Düfte die Die junge grünhaarige Amazonin

sehr gut kannte.

Sie schüttelte sich um den Schnee auf ihren Schultern loszuwerden

ehe sie das Nekohanten betrat und auf deren altehrwürdige

Besitzerin zu ging.

~Ich grüße euch ehrwürdige Cologne.~ sagte sie und verbeugte

sich dabei vor der Amazonen Matriarchin.

~Jiao? Was machst du denn hier?~ fragte die alte Frau überrascht ehe

sie der jungen Frau einen Platz anbot und sich zu ihr setzte während

im Hintergrund Mousse und Shampoo weiter die Gäste bedienten.

~Ich bin hier auf der Suche nach einem Potenziellen Ehemann ehrwürdige

Cologne, und ich weiß das der Mann auf den ich ein Auge geworfen habe

hier sein müsste da ich ihn hier her geschickt habe.~ erklärte sie.

Cologne setzte einen deutlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

~Im Tal von Jusenkyo traf ich auf einen jungen Japaner der auf der Suche

nach einem Vater und seinem Sohn war, dem gleichen paar wegen dem ihr

ehrwürdige Cologne und Shampoo nun hier sind.~

~Was hast du im Tal von Jusenkyo getan Jiao, du weißt doch ganz genau

wie gefährlich es dort ist.~ sagte Cologne mit deutlich ernster Stimme.

~Das ist mir bewusst ehrwürdige, eine westliche Frau beobachtete mich aus

einem Versteck heraus bei meinem Training und nahm mich mit so einem

neumodischen Kamara Ding auf. Ich jagte die Fremde bis nach Jusenkyo

wo ich auf den jungen Mann traf. Er vernichtete die Aufnahmen meines

Trainings, weswegen ich ihm half seinen Weg zu finden.~

Cologne setzte einen Moment einen Nachdenklichen Blick auf, doch dann

klärte sich ihr Blick.

~Ich weiß von wem du sprichst Jiao, er war hier und ich denke du wirst ihn

wiedersehen wenn du hier bleibst.~ erklärte Cologne und führte Jiao dann

zu den Privaträumen im ersten Stock.

~Du wirst dir ein Zimmer mit Shampoo teilen da wir sonst kaum Platz haben,

ich hoffe das macht dir nichts aus.~

~Nein ehrwürdige.~

~Sehr gut Jiao, zudem hoffe ich das du auch immer beim Sprachunterricht

aufgepasst hast, denn wir sprechen hier in der Regel Japanisch.~

„Das habe ich ehrwürdige Cologne, und ich werde von jetzt an Japanisch

sprechen wenn ihr das wünscht."

Die alte Amazone lächelte und nickte.

„Sehr gut Jiao, ich werde dafür sorgen das Mousse gleich losgeht und dir

ein gemütliches Bett besorgt, dafür übernimmst du für ihn unten im Laden."

„Ja ehrwürdige Cologne." sagte Jiao und legte ihre Sachen ab ehe sie

Cologne wieder mit nach unten ins Restaurant folgte.

**############**

Kouga schmollte, seit mehreren Wochen war er jetzt wieder zu Hause und immer

wieder wurde er Nass gemacht damit er ja mit Fuchsohren und Schweif herum

lief, immerhin sah er laut seiner Okāsan ja einfach nur zu süß so aus.

Die meiste Zeit nutzte er jedoch zum Lernen, immerhin wollte er irgendwann

seinen Schulabschluss haben, auch wenn er derzeit Unterwegs war wegen

der Suche nach Genma und Ranma Saotome.

Doch jetzt würde er bald wieder aufbrechen, das neue Jahr war angebrochen

und der Schnee war geschmolzen.

„Kouga, ich habe dir noch etwas zu sagen, kommst du bitte ins Wohnzimmer."

Der violett Haarige hörte den ruf und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer wo er

bereits erwartet wurde.

„Okāsan?"

„Kouga, ich habe mir die letzten Tage einiges Überlegt und dann etwas

entschieden. Ich habe für dich eine kleine möblierte Wohnung in Nerima

gemietet und dich an der Furikan Highschool angemeldet." erklärte Nodoka

und reichte Kouga dabei einige Papiere, der Name auf diesen lautete Saejima

Kouga, seine Geburtsnamen.

„Ahnst du warum dort dein Geburtsname steht Kouga?"

„Ja, als Tarnung damit ich einen Grund habe mich ungehindert in Nerima

zu bewegen. Die Wohnung damit ich nicht mehr im freien Schlafe, und die

Schule damit ich nicht noch mehr Unterricht verpasse."

Nodoka begann zu lächeln.

„Sehr gut Kouga, du hast recht, und ich erwarte das deine Noten auf jeden

Fall nicht schlechter werden. Also strenge dich an."

„Das werde ich Okāsan, das verspreche ich dir."

Zwei Tage später packte Kouga erneut seinen Rucksack und zwei Taschen

und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Nerima.

Es war früher Abend als er in seiner neuen Wohnung ankam, sie lag in einem

Mehrparteienhaus nur zwei Querstraßen vom Nekohanten entfernt.

Das Haus hatte drei Stockwerke mit Außenfluren an der Vorderseite, sein

neues Heim lag im zweiten Stock und hatte die Nummer 5B, an der Tür war

sogar schon ein Schild mit seinem Namen angebracht.

Die Wohnung war einfach geschnitten, Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Küche

und Bad, alles nicht sehr groß aber ausreichend für ihn.

In aller Ruhe begann er seine Sachen auszupacken, seine Kleidung war

schnell eingeräumt, das gleiche galt für seine Schulbücher.

Aus einer der beiden Taschen holte er dann einen eingetopften und sehr

gepfelgten Bonsai, dieser Baum war eines der ersten Geschenke von seiner

Okāsan.

Morgen würde sein ersten Schultag an der Furikan Highschool sein, er

blickte zu der Uniform seiner alten Schule, er würde sie auf alle Fälle nicht

gegen die der neuen Schule eintauschen.

Nach einem kleinen Abendmahl legte er sich auch gleich Schlafen, denn er

wollte für den morgigen Tag ausgeschlafen sein, und das war er auch, seine

Nacht war ruhig gewesen und er stand früh genug auf.

Nur konnte er nicht Frühstücken, denn er hatte nichts mehr im Haus.

„Egal, ich frühstücke unterwegs und kaufe dann später ein." murmelte

Kouga während er gähnend ins Badezimmer schlurfte und seine

Morgentoilette zu erledigen.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er seine Schuluniform an, dabei fragte er sich

wie stark sie sich wohl von der Der Furikan unterscheiden würde.

Seine bestand aus einer schwarzen Hose, einem weißen Hemd und der typischen

schwarzen Jacke mit dem engen leicht hochstehenden Kragen, die Knöpfe

der Jacke waren golden und an den rändern der Jacke zog sich ein dünner

roten Streifen durch den Stoff.

Er schloss die schwarze Uniformjacke nur soweit das sie am Hals offen blieb,

noch die am gestrigen Abend gepackte Schultasche geholt und schon konnte

er los.

In einem kleinen Supermarkt holte er sich ein kleines fertig Bento und etwas zu

trinken für die Schulpause ehe er bei einem Bäcker frühstückte.

Danach machte er sich endgültig auf den Weg zur Furikan Highschool, als

Kouga den Schulhof betrat fiel er natürlich sofort auf, und sofort begann

man zu tuscheln und ihn zu beobachten.

Für Kouga war das aber völlig nebensächlich, er blieb ruhig und ging auf

dem Direkten weg zum Direktorat der Schule von wo er von seinem neuen

Klassenlehrer abgeholt wurde.

Schon beim betreten des Klassenraumes sah er Ranma Saotome und eines

der Mädchen aus dem Hause Tendo.

„Lieber Schüler und Schülerinnen, wir haben ab heute einen neuen

Schüler, bitte heißt ihn Willkommen." sagte der Lehrer und deutete dabei

auf den neben sich stehenden Kouga, der trat jetzt vor und Verbeugte sich

vor der Klasse.

„Saejima Kouga, erfreut hier zu sein." stellte der violett Haarige sich vor.

„Gut Kouga, da hinten sind noch zwei freie Tische, setzt dich doch einfach

wo du möchtest." sagte der Lehrer und Kouga ließ sich an dem Platz nieder

von dem er am besten Ranma und das Tendo Mädchen beobachten konnte.

**+#+#+#+#+**

Mit bedacht massierte Jiao ihre Schläfen, denn hinter ihr waren Shampoo

und Mousse mal wieder dabei zu streiten, denn die Amazonin wollte los

um ihrem Verlobten Ranma Mittagessen zu bringen.

„Oh meine Geliebte Shampoo, ich tue alles was du willst wenn du nur

meine Fr..." doch Mousse kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden da sein

Kopf von einem Bonbori getroffen wurde und er zu Boden ging.

„Shampoo jetzt gehen zu Airen und bringen Essen!"

Die grünhaarige Amazone blickte von den am Boden liegenden Mousse

zur alten Cologne die nur ihrer Enkelin nachblickte ehe sie sich wieder

der Küche widmete.

Für Jiau war eines klar, wenn sie den jungen Mann gefunden hatte, dann

würde sie es anders machen als Shampoo, sie würde erst einmal versuchen

ihn richtig kennen zu lernen ehe sie ihn zu einem Kampf herausfordern

würde.

Natürlich musste sie ihn erst einmal finden, aber eines nach dem anderem,

jetzt musste sie erst einmal den bewusstlosen Mousse aus dem Eingangsbereich

des Restaurants ziehen damit die Gäste nicht gestört wurden.

**+#+#+#+#+**

Kouga hatte das ganz große Bedürfnis seinen Kopf immer und immer

wieder gegen eine Mauer zu schlagen, denn einige seiner neuen Mitschüler

haben ihn über das Furikan Mysterium Ranma Saotome aufgeklärt.

Jetzt wusst er wenigstens wer da alles angeblich mit Ranma Verlobt war,

und das war in seinen Augen einfach nur Wahnsinn.

„Wie soll ich das alles nur Okāsan erklären." murmelte er als sich

da vor seinen Augen eine weitere unglaubliche Szene abspielte.

Erst war das klingeln eines Fahrrads zu hören, im nächsten Moment

brach eine jungen Frau auf einem roten Fahrrad durch eine Wand und

landete zielgenau mit dem Vorderrad an Ranmas Hinterkopf.

„Nihau Airen. Shampoo bringen schmackhaftes Essen."

Damit wurde Kouga bestätigt was er schon bei seinem Besuch in

Nekohanten vermutet hatte, dort hatte er die junge Frau gesehen und

vermutet das es Shampoo war.

„RANMA NO BAKA!"

Es kam dann zu einem Streit zwischen Ranma und Akane Tendo, welcher

damit endete das Ranma durch einen großen Holzhammer geplättet wurde

und dabei sogar einen Krater im Boden hinterließ.

„Das passiert öfter!" bekam er nur von einem anderen Jungen aus seiner

Klasse gesagt.

Als Ranma gerade dabei war sich wieder aufzurappeln erschien ein weiterer

junger Mann, der ein Boken Holzschwer schwang und auf Ranma losging.

„Schändlicher Saotome, heute wirst du mir nicht entkommen, heute werde

ich, _Tatewaki Kuno_ der Blaue Donner der Furikan Highschool, dich deiner

Gerechten Strafe zuführen."

Ranma machte jedoch kurzen Prozess mit dem Kendoisten und schickte ihn

auf eine Reise quer über das Schulgelände.

„Das ist auch etwas völlig normales bei uns." bekam Kouge erneut erklärt,

der versuchte dann erst einmal sein eigenes Bento zu sich zu nehmen und

das was er bis jetzt hier gesehen und erlebt hat zu verdauen.

_/Wenn ich Okāsan von all dem hier erzähle, will ich nicht wissen was sie_

_macht. Vielleicht fährt sie im nächsten Moment durch das Telefon./_ dachte

er nur während er sein Bento aß.

Der restliche Schultag war eigentlich recht ruhig, wenn man darüber hinweg

sah das Ranma zweimal im Unterricht eingeschlafen ist.

Nach dem Unterricht machte Kouga sich auf zu einem Termin den er Laut

der Schule wahrnehmen musste, eine Ärztliche Untersuchung bei einem

lokalen Arzt, deren Ergebnisse in seine Schulakte mussten.

Die Arztpraxis die er dann betrat war recht klein, kleiner als die seiner Okāsan,

eine ältere Dame die wohl die Arzthelferin war begrüßte ihn freundlich und

fragte nach seinem Anliegen.

„Mein Name ist Saejima Kouga, ich bin seit heute neu an der Furikan

Highschool." erklärte er und schon wusste die Arzthelferin Bescheid.

Sie sagte Kouga das er sich einige Zeit gedulden solle da der Arzt derzeit

noch einen anderen Patienten hatte, der lies sich auf einem Stuhl nieder

und begann zu warten.

Gute 10 Minuten musste er warten ehe eine alte Frau aus dem

Behandlungszimmer kam, in Begleitung eines jungen Arztes mit Brille

der dann auch schon Kouga mit einem Wink ins Behandlungszimmer

bat.

„Hallo mein junger Freund, ich bin Doktor Tofu Ono. Wie ich hörte bist

du wegen einer Routineuntersuchung hier für deine Schulakte an der

Furikan Highschool, an die du gewechselt bist."

„Das ist richtig Doktor."

„Nun gut, dann werden wir dich mal gründlich Untersuchen." erklärte

Doktor Tofu und begann dann Kouga auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen.

„Du hast eine Menge Narben, darf ich fragen woher du die hast?" fragte

der Arzt am Ende der Untersuchung.

„Ich habe früher einige Jahre auf der Straße gelebt, bis ich auf eine gute

Frau traf die mir geholfen hat." erklärte der junge Mann nach einigem

hin und her, immerhin ging es dabei um eine sehr persönliche Sache.

„Ich danke dir für deine Ehrlichkeit, ich werde den Bericht für die Schule

fertig machen und ihn dann an die Furikan schicken."

Kouga verbeugte sich vor dem Arzt und bedankte sich ehe er die

Arztpraxis verließ.

Jetzt wollte er erst einmal Einkaufen gehen, dabei konnte er sich

schon mal überlegen was er seiner Okāsan sagen würde.

Er ging wieder in der Supermarkt in dem er bei seinem letzten

Besuch hier in Nerima gewesen war, nur würde er dieses mal

sehr viel mehr frischere Sachen einkaufen damit er auch immer

ein frisches Bento in der Schule dabei hatte.

Während er da durch die Regal reihen wanderte, achtete er auch

nicht weiter auf seine Umgebung, deswegen war er doch sehr

überrascht als er um ein Regal herum trat und einer ihm schon

bekannten Person gegenüberstand.

Er und Kasumi Tendo standen mit einem mal dicht voreinander

und starrten sich an, bis Kouga sich leise räusperte und bei Seite

trat.

„Bitte sehr." sagte er leise und deutete mit einer Armbewegung an

das sie vorbei gehen könne.

Die Tendo lächelte ihn an und wurde dabei sogar leicht rot ehe sie

an ihm vorbei ging, obwohl es eher ein vorbei schweben war, dabei

konnte der violett Haarige den Hauch eines feines Duftes wahrnehmen.

Kouga erwischte sich dabei das er der älteren regelrecht hinterher

starrte, er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und versuchte sich dann weiter

auf seinen Einkauf zu konzentrieren, doch immer wieder versuchte

er einen Blick zu erhaschen.

**+#+#+#+**

Kasumi musste wieder einmal einkaufen gehen, denn Herr Saotome

hatte mal wieder einen Art Fressanfall in dem er in seiner Pandaform

den Kühlschrank fast vollkommen gelehrt hatte.

Nabiki würde das sicher nicht gefallen, denn das Haushaltsgeld für

diesen Monat würde mal wieder sehr schnell weniger werden.

Aber wenigstens kam sie dafür heute wieder einmal aus dem Haus,

auch wenn es nur zum Einkaufen war.

„Guten Tag Fräulein Kasumi." wurde sie vom Besitzer des Supermarkts

begrüßt der wie immer hinter der Kasse stand, die älteste Tendo Schwester

nickte mit einem lächeln als Erwiderung.

In aller Ruhe nahm sie einen Einkaufskorb und begann dann ihre Waren

zusammen zu suchen.

Sie hatte gerade einige eingelegte Früchte aus dem Regal genommen und

wollte dieses dann umrunden als ihr jemand entgegen kam.

Auf den ersten Blick sah sie einen jungen Mann mit dunkel violetten Haaren

in einer schwarzen Schuluniformjacke deren oberste Kragenknöpfe offen

waren und man das weiße Hemd darunter sehen konnte.

Dann sah sie jedoch die Augen und erkannte die Augen des jungen Mannes

der sie vor einem schmerzhaften Fall gerettet hatte als der Schnee im letzten

Jahr über die Stadt herein gebrochen war.

Es kam Kasumi vor als würde eine kleine Ewigkeit vergehen in denen sie

sich in die Augen sahen ehe der ihr noch immer unbekannte sich leise

räusperte und ihr platz machte.

Die braunhaarige konnte nicht anders und lächelte ihren Gegenüber an, dabei

merkte sie das sie rot wurde und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben während sie an

ihm vorbei ging und dann so ruhig wie möglich ihren Einkauf fortsetzte.

Während sie weiter einkaufte sah sie sich immer mal wieder so unauffällig

wie möglich um, doch als es darum ging ihren Einkauf zu bezahlen traf

sie wieder auf den violett Haarigen.

Ihr viel auf das er eben so wie sie viele frische Sachen dabei hatte, etwas das

sie nicht gedacht hätte da sie solche Einkäufe eher Hausfrauen und Müttern

zuordnen würde.

Kurz darauf verließen sie beide fast gleichzeitig den Laden.

„Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich ihnen noch." sagte er noch zu ihr bevor

er sich nach links bewegte und langsam davon ging.

Kasumi hingegen musste nach rechts, doch sie blieb erst noch stehen und

sah dem unbekanntem nach, so bekam sie mit das der junge Mann sich noch

einmal umdrehte ehe er um eine Ecke verschwand.

Der Weg nach Hause war länger als normal, jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor,

denn sie war die ganze Zeit tief in Gedanken.

Eigentlich kannte Kasumi sich in Nerima sehr gut aus, deswegen fragte

sie sich zu welcher Schule diese Uniform passte.

So in Gedanken kam sie zu Hause an wo sie von Lärm empfangen wurde,

denn der Teilzeitpanda des Hauses wurde von drei Bewohnern des

Haushaltes nach allen regeln der Kunst zusammengefaltet.

Ganze vorne dabei waren Ranma und Akane, Nabiki stand eher daneben

und spekulierte laut darüber was ein Pandafell wohl auf dem freien Markt

bringen würde, oder was ein Panda wohl einbringen würde wenn man ihn

an einen Zoo oder Zirkus verkaufen würde.

Die beiden Verlobten begnügten sich damit den Teilzeitpanda

zusammenzutreten und in Akanes Fall mit dem Holzhammer zu plätten.

Jedoch wurde Kasumi in einer Sache überrascht, denn ihr Vater saß nicht

Heulend da sondern las in aller Ruhe Zeitung, das zeigte ihr nur das auch

ihr Vater alles andere als begeistert war wegen der Aktion seines alten

Freundes.

„Ich bin wieder da." meldete Kasumi sich zurück und ging weiter in die

Küche und begann damit die Einkäufe einzuräumen und parallel das

Abendessen vorzubereiten.

„Und, ist irgendetwas besonderes in der Schule passiert heute?" fragte sie

als ihre Schwestern zu ihr in die Küche kamen.

„Nur das übliche." kam von Nabiki als Antwort während sie an den

Kühlschrank ging und sich dann ein Glas Orangensaft eingoss und wieder

verschwand.

„Und bei dir Akane?"

„Eigentlich auch alles wie immer, obwohl, wir haben heute einen neuen

Schüler bekommen, Kouga irgendwas, ein Junge halt. Ich wette der ist so

wie alle anderen, der kam noch nicht einmal in der richtigen Uniform zur

Schule. Aber vielleicht kam er sich in dieser schwarzen Gakuran toll vor."

Bei Akanes Worten ruckte Kasumis Kopf hoch.

_/Konnte es sein, konnte das der Junge aus dem Supermarkt sein?/_ dachte

die älteste der Tendoschwestern sofort.

**###########**

Mit einem Seufzen lies Kouga sich auf die Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer

fallen, er hatte gerade noch mit seiner Okāsan Telefoniert und ihr von seinem

Tag erzählt.

Nur die Sache mit Kasumi Tendo hatte er nicht erzählt, denn wenn er das

erzählt hätte, würde Okāsan ihn auf alle Fälle aufziehen, genau so wie mit

seinem Fluch.

Entweder das, oder sie würde ihn bei jedem Gespräch versuchen dazu zu

bringen das er sich mit der älteren Tendo traf.

_/Obwohl, wäre das denn wirklich so schlimm?/_ dachte er dann jedoch und

raufte sich leicht die Haare.


	5. Chapter 04

**Ranma**** - Ushinatta ga, wasurete inai**

**Kapitel 04.**

„Gerede."

„**GEBRÜLLE."**

_/Gedacht./_

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**######**

Einen Monat war Kouga jetzt schon in Nerima und hatte sich

mehr oder weniger gut eingelebt.

„Saejima!"

Er konnte nichts anders und seufzte als er die Stimme von Akane

Tendo hinter sich vernahm und er sich langsam umdrehte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Tendo Akane?" fragte er und versuchte

freundlich zu lächeln.

„Warum trägst du noch immer diese Uniform? Du gehst jetzt auf die

Furikan Highschool, also trage gefälligst unsere Uniform!"

Kouga sah Ranma der hinter Akane stand und seine Augen verdrehte.

„Keine Lust." antwortet der violett Haarige dann mit einem Schulterzucken

und grinste als er sah wie Ranma vor Lachen fast kollabierte, Akanes

Blick hingegen wurde Finster wie eine Gewitterwolke.

Bevor sie aber etwas sagen konnte drehte Kouga sich um und ging langsam

weiter Richtung Schulgebäude, auch wenn er es nicht erreichte, denn

ihm stellte sich jemand in den Weg.

„Unhold wie kannst du es wagen so respektlos gegenüber der feurigen

Akane Tendo zu sein. Ich werde dich dafür jetzt disziplinieren." tönte

Tatewaki Kuno und taxierte ihn dabei.

Bis jetzt war Kouga nicht als Kämpfer aufgefallen, doch wenn Kuno ihn

angreifen würde, dann würde er sich auf alle Fälle wehren.

„Oberschüler Kuno, ich habe wirklich keine Lust zu kämpfen, also bitte

ich dich bei Seite zu treten und mich passieren zu lassen." sagte er in

ruhigem Ton, doch Kuno hatte bereits sein Bokken mit beiden Händen

zum Angriff gehoben.

„Deine unnötigen Worte erreichen mich nicht Unhold, du wirst deiner

gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen. Denn ich bin der aufgehende Stern am

Kendohimmel, der Blaue Donner der Furikan Highschool." sagte Kuno

deutlich lauter und griff dann an.

Kouga blieb ruhig stehen als der Angriff kam, die Spitze des Bokken

zielte auf seinen Kopf, er kippte seinen Kopf im letzten Moment

zur Seite und entging so dem Angriff.

Kouga duckte sich und machte einen Seitenschritt nach links, drehte

sich auf seinem linken Bein herum und trat mit seinem rechten zu.

Kougas tritt ging genau in die Halsbeuge des Kendoisten und beförderte

ihn zu Boden, dabei produzierte er sogar einen Krater.

Alle umstehenden starrten die Szene an, allen voran Ranma, Akane

und Nabiki Tendo.

„Wenn ich sage ich will nicht kämpfen, dann mein ich das auch so

Kuno, also merk dir das." murrte Kouga zu dem am Boden liegenden

ehe er weiter in die Schule ging.

_/Das wird Böse für mich enden, denn da wird noch irgendwas_

_nachkommen, wenn nicht heute dann spätestens morgen früh!/_ dachte

Kouga nur während er sich im Klassenraum auf seinen Platz setzte.

Der ganze Schultag war dann mehr oder weniger erträglich für den

violett Haarigen, er hatte zwar seine Ruhe, doch alle sahen ihn immer

wieder an als wenn sie darauf warten würden das er gleich zum

Berserker mutieren würde.

Jedoch ließ er sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, im Unterricht

machte er mit wie immer, doch als er gerade nach Schulschluss das

Gelände der Furikan verlassen wollte stellte sich ihm mal wieder

jemand in den Weg.

„Saejima Kouga." sagte Nabiki Tendo während sie in mit kritischem

Blick von oben bis unten betrachtete.

„Was könnte die Eiskönigin von Nerima wohl von mir wollen?" fragte

Kouga.

Der Blick der mittleren Tendoschwester wurde von Moment zu Moment

kühler, und das spürte er sehr deutlich.

„Seit du hier an unsere Schule gekommen ist hast du dich unauffällig

gegeben, zu unauffällig wie ich finde. Deine Noten sind hohes Mittelmaß,

sogar beim Sportunterricht, und jetzt zeigt sich das du wie es

aussieht ein Kampfsportler bist. Einer der auch noch wenigstens so

gut wie vielleicht Ranma oder meine Schwester Akane ist. Für mich sind

das ein paar Zufälle zu viel."

„Na und, was soll mich das jucken. Mein Wechsel hier an die Schule

war nicht meine Idee, aber ich bin jetzt hier und ziehe mein Ding durch.

Die Tatsache das ich weiß wie man Kämpft ist auch völlig nebensächlich,

denn wenn Obertrottel Kuno mich in Ruhe gelassen hätte, wäre auch

nichts geschehen." erklärte Kouga und machte dann Anstalten weiter zu

gehen.

„Ich werde dich im Auge behalten Saejima."

Kouga wank bei ihren Worten ab und machte sich weiter auf den Weg

zu seiner Wohnung, dabei spürte er ganz deutlich den Blick von Nabiki

Tendo in seinem Rücken bis er außer Sichtweite war.

Der Weg zu seiner Wohnung war eigentlich recht unspektakulär, jedenfalls

bis er um eine Ecke bog und die alte Amazonen Matriarchin Cologne sah.

„Ich grüße euch ehrwürdige Matriarchin." sagte Kouga und verbeugte sich

vor der alten Amazone.

„Ah der junge Suchende, wie mir scheint bist du nun zu einem Sucher

des Wissens geworden." erwiderte Cologne mit einem lächeln ehe sie

beide ihren Weg fortsetzten.

**#+#+#**

Mousse sah den Schlag nicht kommen der ihn aus dem Gastraum des

Nekohanten in die Küche beförderte, und das mit naher Schallgeschwindigkeit.

Die Gäste begannen im nächsten Moment zu applaudieren und Jiao die

für Mousse Abgang verantwortlich gewesen war wurde rot, doch der halbblinde

Amazonenmann hatte es nicht anders verdient.

Kaum das Shampoo wegen einer Lieferung weg war hatte Mousse die

grünhaarige für Shampoo gehalten, kurz darauf war es dann aber eine Kundin

die alles andere als begeistert war.

„Ich bin wirklich froh das in meiner Abwesenheit jemand hier die Zügel

in die Hand nimmt und auch mal durchgreift wenn es sein muss."

Jiao hatte nicht gemerkt wie Cologne zurück gekommen war und erschrak

deshalb und verbeugte sich danach.

„Mousse war mal wieder etwas außer Kontrolle ehrwürdige Cologne, und

verbal konnte ich leider nichts mehr ausrichten." erklärte die junge Frau.

„Nur keine Sorge Jiao, du hast genau richtig gehandelt. Dazu habe ich noch

eine gute Nachricht für dich."

„Eine gute Nachricht Ehrwürdige Cologne?"

„Mir ist gerade der junge Suchende begegnet den du hierher geschickt hast,

also wird sich deine Geduld sicher bald auszahlen."

Für die grünhaarige Amazone waren diese Worte wie eine Offenbarung,

ihre Augen begann zu strahlen und ein lächeln schlich sich auf ihr

Gesicht.

„Ja, so gefällt mir deine Gesicht schon besser meine Liebe Jiao." sagte

Cologne bevor sie in die Küche ging wo Mousse dann noch einmal

einen mit dem Stock abbekam.

**+#+#+#+**

Kouga war fast zu Hause, er musste jetzt noch durch eine Straße mit

Einfamilienhäusern und eine weitere Querstraße um sein Ziel zu

erreichen, doch irgendwie schien heute alles etwas anders zu laufen.

Er hatte gerade die ersten Häuser passiert als mehrere wirklich sehr

laute Schreie ertönten die eindeutig weiblichen Ursprungs waren.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann sah er eine Gestalt die Quer über die

Straße sprang, eine kleine Gestalt mit einem großen Sack auf dem

Rücken.

Sofort ließ Kouga seine Schultasche fallen und sprang seinerseits

dem alten Meister entgegen, er war sich sicher ihn zwar nicht

besiegen zu können, doch eventuell konnte er ihn zu mindestens

aufhalten oder den Sack abnehmen.

Mitten in der Luft über der Straße trafen sie aufeinander und

Kouga griff mit einer reihe Schnelle Tritte an, doch Happosai

wich allen aus.

„Ha Ha Ha, du kommst hundert Jahre zu früh um es mit mir

dem großen Meister Happosai aufzunehmen." sprach der alte

Gnom während die beiden sich auf der Straße belauerten.

Was Happosai dabei nicht bemerkte, Kouge jedoch schon, war

die wachsende Anzahl Frauen die an den umliegenden Fenstern,

und auf der Straße hinter dem Wäschedieb erschienen.

Im Kopf des violett Haarigen rasten Angriffe und deren möglicher

Erfolg ab, bzw. Misserfolg, denn er war sicher nicht einen Treffer

landen zu können.

_/Moment, ich muss doch gar nicht ihn treffen, sondern den Sack!/_

schoss es ihm dann durch den Kopf und sein Körper spannte sich

an bevor er erneut Angriff.

Dreifach täuschte er Fußtritte gegen Beine und Kopf an, so konnte

er sich in eine günstige Position bringen um von hinten den großen

Wäschesack zu fassen zu kommen.

Blitzschnell schossen seine Hände vor und krallten sich praktisch

in den Sack und rissen ihn zurück, ein zusätzlicher einfacher

Spin Kick trennte den überraschten Happosai von dessen Objekt

der Begierde.

Mit einem großen Rückwärtssalto landete Kouga bei den Frauen

und gab einer den Sack.

„Bitte sorgen sie dafür das hier jeder wieder das zurück erhält was

verloren ging." sagte er nur und blickte dabei noch immer zu dem

deutlich wütenden Happosai.

„Warte nur Bursche, du hast dir heute einen Feind gemacht mit dem

du es nicht aufnehmen kannst."

Kouga winkte nur ab und gähnt sogar noch dabei als der alte Mann

seinen Spruch abließ ehe er davon sprang.

Die Frauen der umliegenden Häuser bedankten sich alle sehr herzlich

bei ihrem jungen Helden der schließlich seinen Weg fortsetzen konnte

und froh war als er endlich in seinen vier Wänden war.

Nach dem er dann zu Mittag gegessen hatte kümmerte er sich erst

um seine Hausaufgaben, als er die soweit fertig hatte zog er sich

bequemere Sachen an um im nahen Park etwas zu trainieren.

**#+#+#+#**

Leicht schockiert schaute Kasumi vor sich auf den Boden wo die

Überreste von dem Lagen was einmal das Mittagessen gewesen war.

Happosai hatte wieder einmal Unterwäsche gestohlen und war dafür

von Ranma und Akane gejagt worden, und dabei hatten die drei

Kasumi so angestoßen das dass Mittagessen zu Boden gefallen war.

In dem Moment war es als wenn im Haus die Zeit stillstehen würde,

denn jeder spürte für etwa eine Sekunde als das Essen viel eine

Einschüchternde Präsenz durch den Raum gleiten der alle erstarren

ließ.

„Ich werde einen Spaziergang machen!" sagte die älteste der drei

Schwestern schließlich und ging langsam Richtung Haustür

während sie ihre Schürze ablegte und an der Garderobe aufhing.

Sie brauchte das jetzt, sie musste etwas Abstand haben um einen

klaren Kopf zu behalten, denn sie hatte gerade das Bedürfnis verspürt

die drei Übeltäter auf das heftigste zu beschimpfen, und das passte

Absolut nicht zu ihr.

Vielleicht wollte ihre Seele ihr damit sagen das auch sie ihre Grenzen

hatte und das was sie aushalten konnte.

Ihr Ziel jetzt war ein kleiner eher unscheinbarer Park in den sie gerne

ging da er meist sehr leer, und dadurch sehr ruhig war.

In der Mitte des Parks gab es eine Wiese mit einer Trauerweide und

einem kleinen See wo man sich auf eine Bank setzen konnte, das war

ihr Ziel.

An der Wiese wurde Kasumi jedoch überrascht, denn mitten auf der

grünen Fläche war jemand dabei langsam Martial-Art Katas auszuführen.

Sie brauchte nicht näher gehen um zu erkennen wer es war, sie hatte

ihn längst erkannt, ihr unbekannter Retter.

Er war völlig in seinen Bewegungen versunken und bekam so überhaupt

nicht mit wie Kasumi mehr oder weniger an ihm vorbei zu der kleinen

weißen Bank ging und sich dort niederließ, ebenso bekam er nicht mit

das sie ihn von da an beobachtete.

Oft genug hatte sie im Haus blicke auf das Training werfen können, hatte

gesehen wie Ranma und auch ihre kleine Schwester Akane ihre Katas

geübt hatten, doch so hatte sie noch keinen der beiden Trainieren sehen,

so langsam und gleichmäßig.

Es war beinahe als würde sie jemandem bei Taishi zusehen, doch die

Bewegungsabläufe passten nicht zum Taishi, und trotzdem wirkte alles

fließend.

**#+#+#+#**

Kouga begann mit einer Runde Joggen und etwas Hindernislauf, keine

Mauer, kein Zaun war vor ihm Sicher.

Im Park angekommen suchte er sich zuerst einen Baum mit starken, und

etwas tiefer hängenden Ästen um daran einhundert Klimmzüge zu machen.

_/Jetzt bin ich warm./_ dachte er nur und ging zu der Wiese in der Mitte

des Parks.

Mit leicht gespreizten Beinen und geschlossenen Augen stand er da, seine

Arme hatte er an der Seite und begann sie dann im Takt seines langsamen

ein und Ausatmens in einer fließenden Bewegung zu heben und zu senken.

Nachdem er seine Atmung, sein Puls und sein Herzschlag durch diese erste

Übung verlangsamt hatte begann er in langsamer und gleichmäßiger

Geschwindigkeit seine Katas auszuführen.

Als er seine letzte Übung beendet hatte ging er wieder in seine Ruheposition,

also Beine leicht gespreizt und die Arme an der Seite, so verharrte er einige

Sekunden bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete.

Ihm gegenüber, nur einige Meter entfernt auf der kleinen weißen

Bank saß Kasumi Tendo und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

_/Als ich begann war ich noch alleine, das weiß ich ganz genau!_

_Wie lange ist sie wohl schon hier?/_ fragte er sich in Gedanken

ehe er langsam zu ihr herüber ging.

„Guten Tag." sagte Kouga und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Auch guten Tag. Das war wirklich beeindruckend." erwiderte

die Tendo.

„Vielen dank, ein Lob von so einer hübschen jungen Frau habe

ich bis jetzt nie bekommen."

Kouga genoss es wie sie bei seinen Worten tot wurde, zudem

wurde er bewusst das sie sich nur vom sehen kannten, vielleicht

wurde es Zeit das zu ändern.

„Saejima, Kouga." stellte er sich deswegen mit einer respektvollen

Verbeugung vor.

„Tendo, Kasumi. Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." erwiderte

sie nachdem sie aufgestanden war und sich ebenfalls vor ihm

verbeugt hatte.

„Es ist schön das ich endlich den Namen meines Winterretters

kenne." sagte sie mit einem lächeln und Kouga spürte das er

dieses mal rot wurde.


	6. Chapter 05

**Ranma**** - Ushinatta ga, wasurete inai**

**Kapitel 05.**

„Gerede."

„**GEBRÜLLE."**

_/Gedacht./_

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**######**

Kasumi stand wie immer in der Küche und war dabei das

Abendessen zuzubereiten, doch mit ihren Gedanken war sie

ganz woanders, um genau zu sein saß sie Geistig auf einer

weißen Bank in einem gewissen Park.

Das passte eigentlich nicht zu ihr, so kannte sie sich selbst

nicht, vor allem nicht wegen so einem jungen Mann.

Bisher war sie eher an Doktor Tofu Ono interessiert gewesen,

und auch wenn er ein ruhiger gefasster Mann war, so waren

seine Eigenarten wenn es um Sie ging doch sehr hinderlich.

Außenstehende mögen vielleicht denken das ihr das alles

nie aufgefallen war, doch dem war ganz und gar nicht so,

lange hatte sie den Doktor beobachtet und ihm auch dann

mehr als einmal etwas gegeben das man als Zeichen deuten

konnte.

Aber auch Kasumis Geduld hatte irgendwann einmal ein

Ende, und vielleicht wurde es Zeit sich der Realität zu

stellen und sich anderem zu widmen.

Mit einem Blinzeln wurde sich Kazumi dann auch bewusst

da sie besser auf das Essen aufpassen musste, sonst würde

es gleich anbrennen.

**#+#+#+#**

Kouga legte gerade den Hörer seines Telefons gerade wieder

auf den Apparat und streckte sich dann, er hatte Kassensturz

gemacht und so festgestellt das er genug Geld übrig hatte um

sich heute mal etwas zu Essen zu bestellen.

Um es genau zu nehmen hatte er heute mal Hunger auf gutes

Chinesisches Essen, und deswegen hatte er gerade im Nekohanten

angerufen und bei der Matriarchin Cologne sich etwas bestellt.

Jetzt hieß es bloß noch etwas warten, er ließ seinen Blick durch

sein Wohnzimmer gleiten und merkte das es doch etwas unordentlich

war, zwar war es noch weit davon entfernt im Chaos zu versinken,

doch wirklich aufgeräumt und ordentlich war es nicht.

Ruhig und ohne Eile begann er deswegen Aufzuräumen, seinen

Schreibtisch nahm er sich dabei als erstes vor, danach war der

Fernsehschrank dran, und zum Schluss der Couchtisch.

Kouga war gerade fertig, immerhin war es ja nicht so viel zum

Aufräumen gewesen, klingelte es an der Tür.

Er ging sofort zur Tür und öffnete, und sah sich einer grün haarigen

Amazone gegenüber die er kannte.

„Guten Tag. Ich bringe ihre Lieferung vom Nekohanten!", tönte es

ihm entgegen ehe die grünhaarige bemerkte wer da vor ihr Stand, als

sie es aber bemerkte, riss sie ihre Augen auf.

„Du!", tönte es nur eine Sekunde später von beiden ehe Kouga

beiseite trat und seinen ungewöhnlichen Gast empfing.

„Als die ehrwürdige Matriarchin sagte ich würde eine wichtige

Bestellung ausliefern, da verstand ich nicht was sie meinte, doch jetzt

wo ich hier bin ergeben ihre Worte einen Sinn!"

/Oh Nein!/, schoss es dem violett Haarigen durch den Kopf

während die Amazone sein bestelltes Essen auspackte, denn ein

ganz beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit als er die

Worte der jungen Frau hörte.

Schnell bezahlte Kouga und hoffe das die Amazone gleich gehen

würde, doch sie blieb und druckste etwas herum.

„Ähm, könnten wir uns...nun...könnten wir uns eventuell irgendwann

mal treffen? So ganz ungezwungen, zum reden oder so?", fragte sie

dann schließlich.

Kougas Kopf ging etwas in die Schieflage während er die grün

haarige betrachtete, denn damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet,

irgendwie hatte er erwartet das sie jetzt auf ihn losgehen würde

und er am Ende den Kuss der Heirat aufgedrückt bekommen würde.

Nun, wirklich schlimm wäre es nicht, immerhin musste er gestehen

das sie sehr gut aussah, und als Amazone konnte sie auch Kämpfen,

etwas das ihm wiederum imponierte.

„Ja, vielleicht findet sich da mal eine Gelegenheit.", antwortete Kouga

schließlich und wurde wieder überrascht, denn die Reaktion der

jungen Frau war ein Verbeugung.

„Vielen Dank." sagte sie nur und rauschte dann einfach davon.

„Hm, ich weiß noch nicht einmal wie sie heißt!", konnte er nur

murmeln als er kurz darauf alleine in seiner Wohnung stand.

Nach einem Schulterzucken widmete er sich dann erst einmal

seinem Essen, welches sehr als gut war, danach war ihm aber

danach sich etwas zu bewegen.

Deswegen schnappte er sich seine Jacke und verließ seine

Wohnung um einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang zu machen.

Es war noch immer sehr kühl in der Nacht, doch eigentlich sollte

es jetzt bald besser werden, jedenfalls hoffte er das während er

durch die Straßen von Nerima ging.

Trotz des kalten Klimas genoss er es, der Himmel war klar und

trotz der Lichter der Häuser konnte man einige Sterne sehen

die von oben herab funkelten.

Eigentlich rechnete er nicht damit das etwas geschehen konnte in

diesem Moment, doch es war mal wieder so das alles anders kam

als er dachte.

Vor seinen Füßen landete eine Kugel in der eine brennende

Zündschnur steckte, mit einem Sprung nach hinten wollte Kouga

entkommen, doch die Explosion war zu heftig und er wurde

weg geschleudert.

Hart kam er auf dem Asphalt auf und schlitterte und rollte bis

eine Mauer in Stoppte.

Ein leises stöhnen entkam Kougas Mund und er brauchte etwas

um sich wieder auf seine Beine zu kämpfen.

„Na kleiner Bursche, siehst du was passiert wenn du dich in Sachen

einmischst die dich nichts angehen!", hörte er eine Stimme die

deutlich verhöhnend klang.

Als Kouga sich wieder gänzlich aufgerichtet hatte erschien vor

ihm auf der Straße eine kleine Gestalt, wegen der Explosion

dauerte es einen Moment ehe sein Blick sich fokussiert hatte und

er Happosai erkannte.

„Du hättest mir nicht in die Quere kommen dürfen bei meinem

Beutezug, dafür werde ich dir jetzt eine Lektion erteilen die du

nicht mehr vergisst.", verkündete der Gnomenhafte Meister ehe

er auf Kouga zu stürmte und ihn Angriff.

Solche Prügel hatte er seit Jahren nicht kassiert, vor allem verstand

er nicht wo aus diesem kleinen Körper diese Kraft her kam.

Eigentlich blieb jetzt nur noch eines zu tun, er musste das ganze

als das sehen was es war, einen Kampf um sein Leben, und am

Leben bleiben wollte Kouga um jeden Preis.

„Ahhhhhhhh.", mit einem brüllen explodierte sein Kampfaura

und Happosai wurde nach hinten geschleudert, den Schien das

aber nicht zu stören denn er lachte und verschwand mit einem

Sprung über ein Dach.

Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten als seine Aura

verschwand, ihm tat alles Weh.

/Ich muss nach Hause!/, dachte er nur und torkelte dann weiter,

jedoch kam er nur einige Meter weit, dann musste er sich an einer

Mauer abstützen um nicht zu stürzen.

/Mist!/, durchfuhr es ihn als er merkte wie seine Knie einknickten

und er zu stürzen drohte, doch er schlug nicht auf den Boden auf.

**+#+**

Kasumi hatte gerade den Abwasch erledigt und war im Begriff sich

einen Tee zu machen als sie inne hielt und ins Wohnzimmer trat

wo noch ein Großteil der männlichen Bewohner des Anwesend saß.

„Ich mache noch einen Verdauungsspaziergang, der Himmel ist heute

so schön klar.", sagte sie und ging zur Tür und zog sich noch eine

Jacke an ehe sie das Haus verließ.

Sie genoss die kühle Nachtluft und den Blick in den Himmel an

dem die Sterne funkelten.

Die Stille, die Sterne, das alles war so friedlich das Kasumi fühlte

wie die Anspannung der letzten Tage langsam von ihr abfiel.

„Ahhhhhhhh."

Kasumi zuckte zusammen als der Schrei erklang, sie brauchte

einige Sekunden um ihr zittern zu unterdrücken und sich nach der

Quelle des Schreis umzusehen.

Etwas entfernt sprang ein lachender Happosai von Dach zu Dach,

und da er ohne seinen Beutesack unterwegs war, war sein lachen

kein gutes Zeichen.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und bog dann eine Querstraße weiter

ab da das in etwa die Richtung gewesen war aus der Happosai

gekommen war.

Am anderen ende der Querstraße sah Kasumi eine torkelnde

Gestalt, erst als sie näher war erkannte sie Kouga und erschrak

als sie sah wie er versuchte sich an einer Wand abzustützen.

So schnell sie konnte lief sie zu ihm und erreichte ihn gerade als

er im begriff war zu stürzen und hielt ihn fest.

„W...We...Wer?", kam es von dem violett Haarigen und er

drehte leicht seinen Kopf, so konnte Kasumi sehen das sein

Gesicht zerschlagen war und er stark aus verschiedenen

Wunden blutete.

„Kas..u..i.", er versuchte ihren Namen zu sagen, doch das

gelang ihm nicht.

„Ja Kouga, ich helfe dir, nur keine Sorge.", sagte sie leise und

sah sich dann um.

„Ger...d...au...", stammelte Kouge und Kasumi nahm an der er

Gerade aus gesagt hatte, sie vertraute ihm und ließ sich von ihm

bis zu einem Mehrfamilienhaus führen.

Kurz darauf quälten sie sich hoch in den zweiten Stock, bzw. ihr

junger Freund quälte sich, das stand ihm praktisch in sein

geschundenes Gesicht geschrieben.

Für Kasumi war es überraschend festzustellen das Kouga scheinbar

alleine lebte, und das er ordentlicher war als manch anderer in

seinem alter die sie kannte.

Auf einer Kommode sah sie auch direkt einen Verbandskasten

stehen, vorsichtig setzte sie den violett Haarigen auf das Sofa und

legte ihn dann hin ehe sie den Verbandskasten holte.

**#+#**

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, solche schmerzen hatte er nicht mehr

seit er auf der Straße gelebt hatte, nur warum schmerzte sein Körper

so?

Langsam drang das an die Oberfläche was geschehen war, Happosai

der ihn durch die Mangel gedreht hatte und Tendo Kasumi die ihm

geholfen hatte und in seine Wohnung gebracht hatte.

Kasumi, Kasumi in seiner Wohnung, seiner Wohnung!

Er schreckte hoch und jaulte in der nächsten Sekunde auf weil ein

heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr.

Einige Sekunden vergingen ehe der Schmerz nachließ und Kouga

sich umsehen konnte, nur um festzustellen das er alleine war.

Er lag auf seinem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, auf dem Wohnzimmertisch

stand sein Verbandskasten, er war offen und ganz eindeutig benutzt

worden.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte das es noch immer Nacht war und

das tatsächlich noch einmal angefangen hatte zu Schneien.

Langsam stand er auf, seine Muskeln in Beinen und Armen schmerzten

bei jeder Bewegung, trotzdem setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen bis

er im Badezimmer war und sich selbst im Spiegel betrachten konnte.

Nur zu deutlich waren die Spuren die Happosais Angriff bei ihm

hinterlassen hatte, sein Gesicht schillerte in verschiedensten Blau-

und Grüntönen.

Nachdem er mit etwas mühe seinen Oberkörper frei gemacht hatte

sah er das es da auch nicht besser aussah, sachte fühlte er an seinen

Rippen und war froh als er feststellte das scheinbar nichts gebrochen

war, höchstens geprellt, aber es schmerzte wie die Hölle.

Aus dem Badezimmerschrank holte er sich eine Mullbinde begann

seinen Oberkörper zum umbinden um seine Rippen zu stützen als

er hörte wie seine Wohnungstür geöffnet wurde.

„Kouga!", hörte er eine weibliche Stimme die er als die von Tendo

Kasumi erkannte, welche nur kurz darauf in der Tür zu seinem

Badezimmer stand und ihn entsetzt ansah.

Der Blick von Kouga war hingegen von Verwunderung gezeichnet,

denn sie stand da mit zwei Einkaufstüten in Händen.

„Du hättest gar nicht aufstehen dürfen, mit deinen Verletzungen

ist nicht zu spaßen.", erklärte sie schließlich und stellte die Tüten

in den Flur ehe sie an seine Seite trat und den jüngeren dann mehr

oder weniger zurück zum Sofa führte.

Eigentlich wollte Kouga widersprechen und sich nicht so führen

lassen in seinen vier Wänden, doch er wusste das sie es nur gut

meinte, deswegen blieb er still.

Die Mullbinde hing eher lose um seinen Oberkörper da er vorher

nicht fertig geworden war.

Nachdem Kasumi ihn auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte holte sie die beiden

Einkaufstüten und brachte sie in die Küche der kleinen Wohnung

und kehrte mit einer kleinen Tüte zurück aus der sie Medikamente

in Form von Salben und Verbandsmaterial hervor holte.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und begann dann seinen Verletzten

Körper zu behandeln, dabei konnte Kouge nicht leugnen wie Sanft

ihre Berührungen waren.

„Ich habe es zwar nicht gesehen, doch ich sah wie Happosai über

die Dächer sprang. Deswegen denke ich das er dir das angetan hat,

oder?", fragte Kasumi.

„Ich habe diesem Perversen Gnom hier in der Nähe die Tour bei

seinem Raubzug vermasselt, und das Gründlich. Doch er hatte es

nicht besser verdient, ich hasse solche Leute.", antwortet er leise

und zuckte dabei immer mal wieder leicht wegen der Schmerzen.

„So unscheinbar der alte Meister Happosai aussieht, er ist doch ein

Gefährlicher Gegner den man nicht unterschätzen sollte."

„Ja das habe ich gemerkt, aber ich lebe noch, und ich werde mich

bei diesem Gnom revanchieren wenn ich dazu bereit bin.", erklärte

Kouga ehe er der älteren tief in die Augen schaute.

„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar für deine Hilfe, ohne dich würde ich

vielleicht noch immer dort draußen auf der Straßen liegen, oder

noch schlimmer, ich könnte ins nächste Leben übergegangen sein."

Kasumi sagte zu seinem Kommentar nichts, sondern sah ihn nur

an.

„Ich muss bald gehen, sonst macht sich meiner Familie sorgen.", sagte

die ältere nachdem sie Kouga verarztet und verbunden hatte, er konnte

ihr ansehen das sie das eigentlich nicht wollte.

„Ist schon gut, ich werde mich jetzt nur noch hinlegen und dann

versuchen wieder Gesund zu werden. Ich möchte wirklich nicht

Schuld daran sein wenn deine Familie sich Sorgen macht.", sagte er

und stand mit zitternden Gliedern auf und wollte Richtung seines

Schlafzimmers gehen.

Natürlich war Kasumi sofort an seiner Seite und half ihm bis ins

Schlafzimmer und auf sein Bett.

„Ich komme morgen wieder, sofern ich darf?", fragte sie als er

auf dem Bett saß und sie einen Schritt zurück getreten war.

„Ich freue mich auf jeden Besuch.", antwortete Kouga nur und

wurde mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln belohnt, kurz darauf

hörte er erneut seine Wohnungstür und war wieder alleine.

**#+#**

Als Kasumi wieder zu Hause war und durch die Tür kam konnte

sie nur die Augen verdrehen, denn kaum das sie die Haustür hinter

sich geschlossen hatte stürmte als ersten Akane auf sie zu.

„Kasumi, wo warst du? Bist du Überfallen worden? Wer hat dir

etwas angetan?", wollte die jüngste Tendo Schwester wissen und

hatte bereits ihren Holzhammer in der Hand.

Hinter Akane stand ihr Vater Soun, komplett in Samurai Rüstung und

mit gezogenem Katana, direkt neben ihm Genma Saotiome in seiner

Pandaform.

Laut stieß Kasumi einen Seufzer aus und drängte sich dann an allen

vorbei in die Küche wo sie sich ein Glas Wasser nahm, natürlich

folgte ihr die ganze Truppe und drängten sich dabei in die Küchentür.

„Mir ist nichts geschehen, ich wurde auch nicht Überfallen. Ich habe

jedoch jemanden gefunden der Verletzt war und dem ich geholfen

habe.", erklärte Kasumi schließlich und warf dabei einen sehr

undefinierbaren Blick in Richtung des Pfeife rauchenden Happosai.

„Und nun werde ich ins Bett gehen.", sagte sie danach und machte

sich auf zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.


	7. Chapter 06

**Ranma**** - Ushinatta ga, wasurete inai**

**Kapitel 06.**

„Gerede."

„**GEBRÜLLE."**

_/Gedacht./_

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**######**

Kasumi betrachtete sich selbst im Spiegel und überlegte sich ob

sie ihre Frisur heute morgen nicht etwas verändern sollte, vielleicht

sollte sie Sie heute mal offen tragen.

Vor einer halben Stunde waren Ranma, Akane und Nabiki zur Schule

aufgebrochen, ihr Vater und Herr Saotome saßen wie immer im

Wohnzimmer und waren am Shogi Spielen.

In der Küche herrschte bereits Ordnung, so konnte sie ohne ein

schlechtes Gewissen zu haben gehen um nach Kouga zu sehen.

Mit einigen Handgriffen arrangierte Kasumi ihre Haare um bis

sie einen lockeren Pferdeschwanz hatte.

„Vater, ich gehe einige Zeit aus dem Haus um jemanden zu

Besuchen", sagte sie kurz darauf als sie auf dem Weg zur Haustür

am Wohnzimmer vorbei kam.

Von den beiden älteren kam jedoch keine Reaktion, so verließ

Kasumi das Haus und ging mit ruhigen Schritten in Richtung ihres

Zieles.

Auf dem Weg begegneten ihr immer mal wieder Nachbarn die sie

grüßten, doch Gespräche blockte sie freundlich ab, kurz darauf kam

sie auch schon in der Straße an in der das Haus lag das ihr Ziel war.

Als sie vor der Tür stand überlegte sie erst ob sie klopfen sollte, dann

griff sie jedoch nach der Türklinke und stellte fest das die Tür offen

war.

Langsam trat sie in die Wohnung und trat ins Wohnzimmer wo auf

dem Sofa Kouga lag und scheinbar schlief, jedenfalls lies sie sein

gleichmäßig bewegender Brustkorb darauf schließen.

Kasumi ging in die Küche und suchte nach Anzeichen dafür das er

bereits etwas gegessen hatte, doch nichts deutete darauf hin.

Nach einem leichten Kopfschütteln begann sie deswegen leise etwas

zu Essen zu machen.

**+#+**

Die letzte Nacht war mehr als nur eine Qual, seine Rippen waren

am Schmerzen wie die Hölle und ließen ihn immer wieder aufwachen

sobald er sich irgendwie drehte.

Trotzdem brachte Kouga die Nacht irgendwie hinter sich, trotzdem

war er nach dem Aufstehen noch immer todmüde.

„Ich darf Okāsan auf keinen Fall etwas von diesem Vorfall sagen,

sonst gibt es eine Katastrophe Biblischen Ausmaßes ." murmelte der

violett haarige nachdem er sich eher lockere Kleidung angezogen

hatte und in sein Wohnzimmer geschleppt hatte kam er auf dem

Sofa zum liegen.

Es dauerte etwas bis er eine mehr oder weniger bequeme Position

gefunden hatte in der er liegen konnte, und während er so an die

Zimmerdecke starrte spürte er wie seine Augenlider schwer wurden

und Kouga langsam ins Reich der Träume abdriftete.

Da war etwas, ein leises Geräusch drang an seine Ohren und mit

blinzeln öffnete er seine Augen und lauschte.

Es kamen ganz eindeutig Geräusche aus seiner Küche, er richtete

sich langsam auf dabei musste er sich ziemlich zusammenreißen um

nicht aufzustöhnen wegen den schmerzenden Impulsen die durch

seinen Körper jagten.

Das alles war aber kurz darauf vergessen als er sah wer da in seiner

kleinen Küche stand, in eine Schürze gekleidet, und am Kochen war.

„Oh! Du bist wach! Habe ich dich geweckt?" fragte ihn Kasumi Tendo

und drehte sich dabei zu dem verletzten herum was zur folge hatte das

ihre offenen Haare für einen Moment wie eine Art Schleier hinter ihr

wehte.

_/Wow!/_ schoss es in der Sekunde durch Kougas Kopf ehe er sich

bewusst wurde was die braunhaarige gefragt hatte.

„Nein ich bin einfach nur aufgewacht, du hast mich nicht geweckt."

sagte er nur und versuchte sogar zu lächeln, was bei seinem doch

sehr derangierten Gesicht nicht wirklich gelang.

„Da bin ich froh, ich habe das Essen auch fast fertig! Du hast doch noch

nichts gegessen, oder?"

Kouga schüttelte leicht den Kopf worauf Kasumi ihn zurück ins

Wohnzimmer brachte und ihn sanft auf das Sofa drückte.

„Bleib einfach sitzen." sagte sie danach und eilte fast schon schnell

zurück in die Küche und lies einen sehr verdutzt schauenden jungen

Mann zurück.

Normalerweise würde er das ganze ja genießen, doch mit seinen ganzen

Verletzungen war daran gar nicht zu denken.

Das anschließende Essen war sehr gelungen und schmeckte wirklich sehr

gut, sogar ein wenig besser als das seiner Okāsan, etwas was er sich bis

jetzt eigentlich nicht hatte vorstellen können.

Kasumi half ihm auch beim Essen da seine Hände und seine Finger nicht

so ganz taten was sie eigentlich tun sollten.

Der nächste Tag war dafür umso schwerer da Kouga unbedingt wieder

zur Schule gehen wollte um ja nicht zurück zu fallen im Schulstoff.

Als er an diesem Morgen dann das Gelände der Furinkan betrat versuchte

er vorsichtig zu sein, denn ein zusammentreffen mit Oberschüler Kuno

konnte er gerade nicht gebrauchen.

„Sieh an, wie mir scheint hat sich da jemand übernommen!"

Kouga zuckte leicht zusammen, Nabiki Tendo hatten sich hinter ihm

genähert ohne das er es gemerkt hatte.

Der violetthaarige sagte jedoch nichts und schlich sich dann in die Schule

um den Unterricht hinter sich zu bringen und dabei so wenig wie möglich

aufzufallen.

Zu Hause erwartete ihn dann auch schon etwas zu Essen von Kasumi, die

wenig später dann auch bei ihm erschien um nach ihm zu sehen.

Die nächsten sieben Tage wiederholte sich das ganze immer wieder, wenn

auch mit Unterbrechungen weil Kasumi zurück zu ihrer Familie musste

damit es keinen Aufstand gab.

Nach Acht Tagen konnte er sich langsam wieder richtig Bewegen ohne

immer wieder zu Zucken weil er sich falsch drehte oder irgendwo

anstieß.

Seiner Mutter hatte er natürlich nichts gesagt, sonst würde es zu einem

Weltuntergang kommen wenn seine Kaasan jagt auf Happosai machen

würde, doch diesen alten Greis wollte Kouga sich selber vornehmen.

Als seine Rippen nicht mehr Schmerzten begann er auch sofort wieder

zu Trainieren, erst nur ein wenig um wieder richtig zu Kräften zu kommen.

Was ihm aber besonders wichtig war, war das Schulen seiner Sinne damit

er nicht noch einmal so überrascht werden konnte.

**+#+#+#+**

Kasumi stand in der Küche und war dabei das Mittagessen zuzubereiten

während im Wohnzimmer Akane sich mal wieder über Männer am

Aufregen war.

„Und da führt dieser Idiot den Oberdeppen Kuno doch direkt zu mir! Erst

plättet er Kuno und läuft jetzt lieber davon!" hörte die älteste der drei

Schwestern ihre jüngste im Wohnzimmer.

„Warum regst du dich eigentlich so auf Akane? Kuno ist für dich doch

keine Gefahr!" erwiderte Ranma und klang in Kasumis Ohren ganz

eindeutig Gelangweilt.

„Darum geht es mir gar nicht, es geht mir ums Prinzip. Dafür bekommt

dieser Saejima morgen von mir eine gehörige Abreibung!"

Kasumi stockte als sie das hörte und lies sogar einen Teller fallen der

scheppernd am Boden zerschellte und nur Sekunden später stand die

halbe Familie hinter ihr und Akane sogar mit ihrem Hammer als wenn

sie einen Angriff erwarten würde.

„Was ist den los?" fragte sie dann auch gleich während sie sich bückte

um die Scherben zu beseitigen.

„Du hast noch nie etwas fallen lassen wenn nicht etwas gravierendes

Geschehen wäre!" sagte Akane nur und sah sich um als wenn sie

erwartete das mit einem mal aus einer Ecke ein Monster springen würde.

„Ich habe einen Teller fallen lassen, na und!" erwiderte Kasumi nur, in

Gedanken war sie aber schon zur Tür hinaus und auf dem Weg zu Kouga.

„Trotzdem Kasumi, es ist lange her seit du mal etwas hast einfach so

fallen lassen." kam es leise von Nabiki die ihre ältere Schwester dabei

sehr kritisch musterte.

**+#+**

Jiau war genervt, Mousse war ihr deutlich zu nahe gekommen heute, er

hatte wieder einmal ohne Brille sie für Shampoo gehalten und mit einer

Umarmung attackiert.

Im Normalfall machte es ihr nicht so viel aus, doch dieses mal war der

halbblinde zu weit gegangen und hatte sie an zwei ihrer privatesten

Stelle begrapscht ehe sie sich ihm erwehren konnte.

Als sie die Hände spürte und wo sie sich befanden dauerte es etwa ein

bis zwei Sekunden ehe Mousse aus dem Lokal flog und Jiau sich eine

Auszeit nahm um ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Das ganze war jetzt eine gute Stunde her und in der war sie einfach

nur durch die Gegend gelaufen, langsam beruhigte sich ihr Gemüt

auch langsam.

Wenige Querstraßen war sie jetzt noch vom Nekohanten entfernt als

sie um eine Ecke bog und etwas entfernt eine Gestalt sah die sich leicht

humpelnd fortbewegte.

Die Amazone brauchte einige lange Sekunden ehe sie erkannte wen sie

da vor sich hatte, doch bevor sie auf ihn zulaufen konnte sah sie eine

kleine Gestalt die von links über ein Dach angesprungen kam und etwas

auf die Straße warf.

**+#+**

Kouga hatte für heute wirklich genug, die Schule war eine Qual gewesen

da Kuno es sich heute zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte ihn zu einem Duell zu

fordern.

Das er nicht Kämpfen wollte, bzw. konnte interessierte den Kendoisten

nicht wirklich.

Am Ende konnte Kouga nur entkommen indem er Kuno zu Akane Tendo

lockte und der Oberschüler sofort in seiner Passion auf die jüngste Tendo

zu stürmen würde.

Trotzdem hatte die Jagt Folgen bei ihm, seine Knochen schmerzten übel

und sein rechtes Bein funktionierte nicht mehr richtig.

Um so froher war der violett Haarige als er fast zu Hause war, keine

hundert Meter mehr und er konnte sich auf sein Sofa legen.

Jedoch kam es nicht so weit, erst war da ein Gefühl der Gefahr das seinen

Rücken herauf kroch ehe etwas keinen Meter vor seinen Füßen landete.

„Oh Mist!" entfuhr es ihm als er die braune Bombe mit der schnell

brennenden Lunte nur Sekunden bevor er von der Explosion erfasst wurde

und nach hinten geschleudert wurde.

Doch anders als er es erwartet hatte krachte er nicht auf den Harten Belag

der Straße sondern landete fast richtig weich und brauchte etwas bis er

merkte das das zwei Arme waren die ihn hielten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du Verletzt?" fragte eine Stimme leise da seine

Ohren noch immer klingelten nach der Explosion.

Langsam drehte Kouga seinen Kopf bis er ein weibliches Gesicht sah das

von grünen Haaren eingerahmt wurde.

„Bist du Verletzt?" wiederholte die Amazone ihre frage langsam und mit

deutlicher Sorge in der Stimme.

„Nein, es geht schon." antwortete er schließlich und versuchte sich auf seine

eigenen Füße wieder zu stellen was nicht so einfach war wie er schnell

merkte.

„Lass mich dir helfen, bitte!" sagte sie und sah ihn mit einem Blick an der

Steine zum Schmelzen hätte bringen können.

Kouga nickte und zeigte ihr dann den Weg zu seiner Wohnung wo sie

kurz darauf ankamen.

Als sie auf dem Sofa zum sitzen kamen holte die Amazone von irgendwo

eine kleine Kiste hervor und öffnete sie, ihr Inhalt bestand aus kleinen Dosen,

Kräutern und Verbandsmaterial.

„Mein Name ist im Übrigen Jiau." stellte die Amazone sich dann vor

während sie mit den Sachen aus der Kiste begann zu hantieren.

„Kouga." antwortete der junge Mann nur und sah dabei zu wie sie begann

eine Art Paste zusammen zu mixen.

Ohne etwas zu sagen und ohne das er sich wirklich wehren konnte begann

Jiau mit einem mal ihn seine Sachen auszuziehen bis er nur noch in seinen

Boxershort da saß.

Jiau tastete seine Verletzungen alle vorsichtig ab und behandelte ihn dann

mit ihren Arzneien.

„Warum hilfst du mir?" fragte er während sie sein rechtes Knie abtastete

und dann eine neue Paste zusammen mixte.

„Ich bin eine Amazonenkriegerin ohne Ehemann, doch ich will das ändern

so wie jede andere Amazone auch. Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, ich bin hier

her nach Japan gekommen weil ich dich finden wollte."

Kouga zuckte zusammen und versteifte sich.

„Ich weiß das muss ein ziemlicher Schock für dich sein, doch ich will dich

nicht herausfordern um dir dann den Kuss der Heirat zu geben. Ich bin eher

außerhalb von Joketsuzoku aufgewachsen weil Mutter Heilerin war und

deshalb viel unterwegs war, deswegen halte ich von bestimmten Ritualen

und Gesetzen eher weniger. Immer habe ich gedacht das ich eines Tages

einen Mann aus unserem Stamm Heirate, doch dann kreuzten sich in

Jusenkyo unsere Wege." erzählte Jiau und umwickelte Kougas Knie mit

einem Wickel.

„Du hast mir geholfen, und das trotz der Tatsache das ich du zum Teil durch

meine Schuld verflucht wurdest. Als du aus der Verfluchten Quelle stiegst

dachte ich zuerst du würdest mich angreifen, deine Aura war in dem Moment

mehr als beeindruckend für mich. Das war auch ein Grund warum ich dir

dann half. Erst später wurde mir einiges klar was mich dann dazu brachte

hier her zu kommen."

Kouga hatte sich nach einiger Zeit wieder entspannt und hörte Jiau ganz in

Ruhe zu.

„Deswegen hast du mich bei unsere letzten Begegnung nach einem Treffen

gefragt, oder?"

„Ja, ich möchte dich kennen lernen. Obwohl ich dich ja nach jetzt rein

Optisch sehr gut kenne." sagte sie und grinste dabei richtig schelmisch und

kicherte als sie sah wie der violett Haarige ebenfalls zu lächeln versuchte.


End file.
